Oji-san, I Love You
by ookami child
Summary: Bagaimana bisa Naruto mendamba seorang gadis remaja yang jelas-jelas memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Naru-jisan'. Dan apa yang harus dilakukannya agar gadis itu menjadi miliknya? [NaruHina]. Warning inside. CHAPTER 4 is UP.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oji-san, I Love You © ookami**

_**Warning! **__Rate M__, AU, __OOC__, typo(s), etc_

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Namanya Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata. Putri Hyuuga Hiashi—pemilik Hyuuga Corp, yang sudah lama menjadi mitra bisnis Namikaze Corp. Gadis itu baru saja merayakan ulangtahunnya yang ke-15. Sangat polos. Dengan surai berwarna indigo dan poni mencapai alis matanya. Pipi gembul yang kerapkali berwarna merah merona tanpa sebab. Dan tubuh mungil namun berisi—di beberapa tempat spesial—yang membuatnya berbeda dibanding gadis seumurannya.

Meskipun seringkali ditutupi dengan pakaian yang kedodoran, tapi mata liarku masih bisa melihat dengan tersirat bagian mana saja di tubuhnya yang merupakan aset menggiurkan bagi seorang lelaki. Memang perlu kejelian, tapi bagiku yang sudah lihai dengan lekuk tubuh wanita, hanya perlu beberapa waktu untuk menyadari bahwa gadis ini adalah salah satu _masterpiece _yang diciptakan _Kami-sama_ untuk kaum adam.

Namun sungguh malang yang menemukan keindahan gadis itu adalah aku. Dimana Sasuke memanggilku '_dobe_'. Sedangkan Sakura dan Shion memanggilku dengan sebutan 'brengsek'. Mungkin karena mereka menuduhku terlalu sering 'bermain' dengan wanita. Termasuk mereka berdua, dengan suka relanya dulu menemaniku 'bermain'. Meskipun sekarang sudah tidak lagi, dikarenakan sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Dan gadis Hyuuga itu. Sudah lama aku mengenalnya. Saat itu umurku masih 18 tahun. Saat pesta kelulusan SMA-ku sekaligus perkenalan diri sebagai pewaris Namikaze Corp, aku dikenalkan dengan keluarga Hyuuga yang waktu itu turut hadir. Dengan terus berpegangan pada ujung kimono ibunya, Hinata yang saat itu masih berumur 6 tahun menatapku dengan mata bulat lavendernya sambil menampilkan pipi _chubby_ merona.

Ketika itu dia sungguh manis. Membuatku berangan-angan ingin memiliki putri mungil sepertinya suatu hari nanti. Bahkan saat itu dia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Naru-_jisan_'. Meskipun sampai sekarang pun tetap sama. Masih dengan panggilan itu.

Tapi tentu saja sekarang berbeda. Dia tetap manis. Tetap dengan wajah meronanya. Kulit putihnya. Mata bulat lavendernya. Tapi ada yang berubah. Ada yang berbeda. Dia menjadi—err, apa ya sebutan halusnya?

_Fresh_? Bersinar? Hm—cantik? arghh—sialan! Tidak usah menggunakan bahasa halus. Bagiku yang pencinta wanita sejati, Hinata sekarang terlihat sangat 'segar'. Dalam artian 'menggiurkan'. Sungguh sangat menarik perhatianku, bahkan mungkin mata lelaki lainnya. Dia terlihat sangat _fresh_ untuk 'dilumat'. Dengan tubuh mungilnya, kulit putihnya, dan yah—segala hal yang kusebutkan sebelumnya. Sungguh tak terpikir olehku kalau nantinya dia akan menjadi seorang gadis yang membuatku tak bisa mengalihkan mata untuk melirik wanita lain ketika kami bertemu lagi setahun lalu di jamuan pesta keluarga Hyuuga. Betapa dia membuatku berdesir malam itu. Bahkan memori terkait Sakura dan Shion yang mengenakan _lingerie sexy_ tak sebanding dengan pesonanya malam itu dimataku.

Betapa gilanya aku memimpikannya malam setelah pesta itu dalam wujud _wet dream_. Mendesahkan namanya dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Tak bisa tidur sampai pagi menjelang karena tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari wajah meronanya. Membayangkan menggigit pipi gembul dan bibir merah mudanya. Bergetar mengkhayalkan menindih tubuh mungilnya. Mendamba menyentuh kulit porselennya. Lalu berakhir onani dengan tidak elitnya.

Dan betapa frustasinya aku menghadapi ejekan Sasuke ketika mendapatiku menyimpan perhatian aneh pada Hinata. Bahkan secara berlebihan dia menyebutku pedofil karena berani membayangkan gadis remaja 15 tahun dalam _scene_ erotis.

Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan? Memang itu adanya. Sudah setahun ini aku selalu menaruh perhatian lebihku pada Hinata. Berusaha menarik perhatiannya. Mendekatinya. Mengakrabkan diri sebagai paman yang baik.

Beruntung aku memiliki adik sepupu yang seumuran dan berteman dekat dengannya. Jadi agak sedikit tak kentara ketika mengajaknya pergi dengan mengikutsertakan Ino—sepupuku. Meluangkan waktu disela kesibukanku memimpin perusahaan, dengan gilanya aku meminta sekretarisku memasukkan acara makan _ice cream_ bersama Hinata seminggu sekali dalam _schdule_ utamaku.

Betapa ini tak masuk akal. Jauh-jauh aku melanjutkan studi ke luar negeri untuk belajar mengisi otakku dengan logika dan ilmu dunia. Tapi tetap tak bisa kutemukan jawaban dari kelakuan anehku karena menjadikan Hinata sebagai obsesiku. Benarkan aku menyebutnya obsesi? Dimana aku tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranku darinya. Mendamba ingin memilikinya. Mengetahui segala hal yang dilakukannya. Dan tak membiarkan seorang anak lelaki atau pria mana pun mendekatinya kecuali diriku dan keluarganya.

.

.

.

.

Teruslah tanyakan betapa luarbiasanya _Kami-sama_ mengabulkan doaku. Setelah melewati satu tahun mengerikan bagai neraka karena terlalu sering mengalami gejolak gairah yang tak tersalur dengan benar, akhirnya malam itu terbuka kesempatan bagiku. Entah apakah _Kami-sama_ sedang memberikan keberuntungan untukku atau kesialan bagi Hinata. Yang jelas, malam itu aku berhasil mendapatkannya. Menguasainya. Mengklaimnya menjadi milikku.

Berawal dari permintaan sepupu kecilku Ino yang hanya tinggal bersama ayahnya—ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Dikarenakan ayahnya sedang kukirim keluar kota untuk meninjau proyek yang sedang ditangani Namikaze Corp, terpaksa lah harus meninggalkan Ino di rumah.

Dengan manjanya dia meminta bermalam di _penthouse_-ku malam itu. Ayahnya melarang, tapi dengan senang hati kukabulkan permintaannya. Lalu entah mendapat bisikan apa aku memberikan syarat pada Ino agar mengajak Hinata Hyuuga turut menginap, berhubung sekarang sedang libur sekolah. Dan berjanji esoknya akan mengajak mereka ke pusat perbelanjaan.

Lalu dengan polosnya Hinata meminta izin pada ayahnya untuk menginap bersama Ino di kediamanku. Dan mungkin karena keluarga Namikaze sudah terlampau akrab dengan Hyuuga, tanpa curiga Hiashi mengizinkan putrinya menginap bersamaku dengan modal janji dariku yang akan mengantarkan Hinata esok harinya.

Dan malam itulah kejadian gila itu terjadi. Betapa aku sama sekali tidak berniat mengambil keperawanannya malam itu. Tidak berencana sama sekali. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengannya. Seperti biasa, mendekatinya. Tapi kondisi berkata lain.

Malam itu Hinata mengenakan gaun _baby doll_ ungu muda-nya. Bermain piano bersama Ino di ruang tamuku. Sungguh manis dan menggiurkan. Beberapa waktu lelah bercanda mereka berpamitan tidur padaku. Meninggalkan diriku yang terduduk di sofa sambil terus menatap pintu ruang tidur khusus tamu tempat Hinata dan Ino terlelap.

Beberapa lama hanya kuhabiskan waktu dengan terus menatap pintu kamar itu dan membayangkan Hinata keluar dan menghampiriku dalam balutan _baby doll_ manisnya.

Sungguh aku tak mengerti cara kerja _Kami-sama_ membaca pikiranku. Tiba-tiba Hinata benar-benar keluar kamar dengan tangan sibuk menggosok-gosok matanya.

Dia berjalan ke arahku yang masih terpana dengan kehadirannya. Bergumam tentang rasa haus yang melandanya dan menjatuhkan diri di sampingku. Dengan sigap aku bergerak ke arah dapur mengambilkan segelas ar putih untuknya setelah tersadar dari keterpanaanku.

Memperhatikannya menenggak habis air minum itu dengan kekaguman menikmati tubuh indahnya. Gaun tidur tipisnya terpatri jelas di indera penglihatanku. Terlihat jelas gumpalan payudara kencangnya, tidak perlu kejelian dan sentuhan untuk memastikan dia tidak menggunakan bra saat itu. Gumpalan itu berukuran sedang tapi jelas kelihatan kencang. Tapi sangat gila sanggup membuat kejantananku berdenyut seketika dan mulai mengeras. Dan sampai minuman itu habis pun dia tetap tak menyadari aku yang tengah menikmati tubuh indahnya.

"Terima kasih, _ji-san_," ucapnya sambil meletakkan gelas dan seketika membuyarkan tatapan nakalku.

"Hm, mau _ji-san_ ambilkan minum lagi?"

"Tidak," gumamnya dengan nada masih mengantuk tapi tak kunjung beranjak.

Aku baru menyadari kalau sekarang di ruang tamu ini hanya ada kami berdua. Dan entah setan apa yang tiba-tiba membisikkan rencana gila itu padaku.

"Apa Ino sudah tertidur?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sembari memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa. Sialan! Gumpalan itu semakin membusung dan seakan menantangku.

Dengan terus menatapnya kugerakkan tubuh untuk sedikit mendekatinya. Rupanya Hinata menyadarinya, seketika dibukanya mata dan menatap balik ke arahku dengan tatapan heran.

"Naru-jisan? Kenapa menatap Hinata begitu?" semburat merah mulai bermunculan di pipinya. "Hi-Hinata malu dilihat seperti itu..."

Aku sedikit menyeringai. Kenapa memangnya dengan tatapanku? Apa dia menyadari tatapan itu seperti tatapan yang siap memakannya? Sungguh manis gadis ini.

"Maaf, habisnya Hinata-chan manis sih," sahutku sekenanya, sambil menggerakkan tangan untuk mengelus surai indigonya.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan sekarang jemari mungilnya sibuk menggenggam gaun tidur di atas pahanya.

"Ah, Naru-jisan, gombal!"ucapnya dengan sesekali melirikku dan memberikan senyum malu-malunya.

Sangat menggemaskan. Seketika membuat jantungku terhenti sejenak kemudian berdetak cepat tak keruan. Dan bertambah cepat lagi ketika dengan nekat kusentuh sebelah tangannya, sedikit kubelai dan dia hanya diam sambil terus menundukkan wajah.

"Kalau menurut Hinata-chan, _ji-san_ keren tidak?" tanyaku dengan nada menggoda.

Sedikit melirikku dia mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm," ucapnya lagi sambil kembali menganggukkan kepala. "Teman-teman juga bilang kalau Naru-jisan itu keren. Mereka selalu senang kalau _oji-san_ menjemput Ino ke sekolah. Dan selalu iri karena _oji-san_ selalu membelikanku _ice cream_," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada manja dan melupakan sikap malu-malunya.

Aku menyeringai mendapati _mood_-nya yang terlihat membaik.

"Kalau begitu, Hinata-chan suka tidak dengan _ji-san_?" tanyaku dengan frontal. Hanya sekedar memancing.

Dengan polosnya dia mengangguk antusias. Seketika membuatku tak bisa menahan diri, kuperbaiki posisi lebih mendekatinya dengan tanganku meremas tangan mungilnya. Lalu pelan-pelan dengan sebelah tangan yang lain kudongakkan wajahnya serta kubelai sayang pipinya.

Kembali dia menatapku heran bercampur bingung. Menatap penuh tanya.

"Hinata-chan sangat cantik dan manis. _Oji-san_ juga suka dengan Hinata. Sangat suka," bisikku dengan sesendu mungkin.

Lama kami bertatapan dan tiba-tiba semakin meronalah pipinya. Mungkin karena terlampau sering menikmati drama atau animanga penuh romantisme remaja membuatnya mengerti dengan singkat arti tatapanku. Dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan Hinata memejamkan matanya. Membuatku terbelalak dan seakan mendapat angin segar karena pancinganku berhasil. Apa dia mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dia lakukan? _Damn_! Benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kesabaran.

Dengan sedikit bergetar perlahan kukecup keningnya lalu kedua pipinya. Dan setengah ragu aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya yang membisu. Tanpa kuduga dia membuka sedikit bibirnya. Betapa terlonjaknya jantungku mendapat respon dari Hinata. Ini bahkan lebih mendebarkan dibandingkan saat aku mendapatkan ciuman pertama dulu dari seniorku di SMA.

Segera kulumat bibirnya, sungguh terasa lembut sekali. Lidahku mulai bergerak tak sabar. Tak kuduga pula, dengan terbata Hinata menyambut hangat kehadiran lidahku, dengan canggung Hinata mempertemukan lidahnya dengan milikku. Kujilati seluruh rongga mulutnya sepuas-puasnya, lidahnya kusedot, dan sungguh pintar gadis itu pun mengikuti.

Sejenak kulepaskan ciuman itu, sekedar untuk menghirup udara. Mata Hinata menatapku sayu. Kubalas dengan kecupan lembut di keningnya lagi. Lalu kembali kulumat bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka.

Tentu aku bergaya _softly_, karena sadar yang kuhadapi adalah gadis yang baru berusia 15 tahun. Harus penuh kasih sayang dan kelembutan, terlebih lagi gadis ini sangat polos dan penurut.

"Umhh... Akh... _ji-san_...," Hanya suara erangan yang muncul dari bibirnya, kegelian ketika mulutku mulai menelusuri lehernya. Sementara tanganku sedikit bergerak ke pangkal pahanya, menyentuh kemudian bergeser sedikit lagi ke tengah. Basah.

Gadis itu tidak menyadari dimana tanganku tengah bergerilya, dia terlalu sibuk mendesah karena semua sentuhanku yang mungkin baru pertama kali dirasakannya.

Dengan perlahan kugerakkan kepala menuju pusat Hinata, berusaha menyibak kedua paha mulusnya. Sekilas kulihat Hinata menatapku horor mendapati seringai bejat yang tak bisa kutahan ketika mulai membaui aroma kewanitaannya. Hinata terlihat mulai sadar dengan kondisi dan mulai menatapku dengan mata berair, kakinya agak tegang dan berusaha merapatkan kedua pahanya.

"_O-oji_... _oji-san_... ja-jangan..." Hinata berusaha menghalau kedekatan wajahku yang tengah menatap pangkal pahanya.

_Damn_! Dia ketakutan dan mulai menolak, sejenak aku jadi agak bingung, tapi untunglah aku memiliki pengalaman yang cukup untuk menghadapinya. Segera aku meminta maaf sambil tanganku kembali membelai rambutnya yang terurai agak acak-acakan. Kuhapus butir keringat yang mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya.

"Hinata ta-takut _ji-san_. Hinata tidak pernah me-melakukan hal ini. Dan Hinata malu..." cicitnya dengan tampang memerah dan menunduk menghindari tatapanku.

"Hinata..." aku kembali menyentuh dagunya dan mendongakkan menghadapku.

"Tolong jangan takut pada _ji-san_, dan jangan khawatir. _Oji-san_ tidak akan menyakitimu. _Naru-_jisan sayang sekali pada Hinata. Hinata juga sayang pada _ji-san_, kan?"

Dengan manisnya dia mengangguk kecil, masih sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya yang demi apapun malah semakin membuat aset di pangkalku mengeras.

Aku bergerak mendekat untuk menyentuhkan ujung hidungku pada hidungnya. Berusaha berbagi nafas. Menyadarkannya bahwa aku sangat menginginkannya sekarang.

"_Oji-san_ sangat menyukai Hinata. Dan sangat ingin bersama Hinata malam ini. Boleh?" Kubisikan kalimat rayuan itu. Berusaha membuatnya terbuai. Dan _voila_! Meskipun dengan airmata yang hampir menetes dia akhirnya menyentuhkan sebelah tangannya di pipiku dan kembali mengangguk dengan canggung.

"Hi-Hinata juga sangat su-suka Naru-jisan," cicitnya dengan menguarkan nafas harum dari mulut mungilnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis menandakan persetujuannya.

Melihat itu seketika membuatku gelap mata dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengangkatnya menuju kamarku. Hinata hanya terpekik pelan dan refleks mencengkeram kemeja yang tengah kupakai. Tapi kali ini tanpa raut horor. Tanpa penolakan. Dia terlihat pasrah. Mungkin dia benar-benar menyukaiku? Entahlah, aku tak sempat mencernanya lagi. Terlanjur dibutakan nafsu dan bertekad menjadikannya milikku saat itu juga.

Dengan hati-hati kurebahkan Hinata di atas ranjang, tanpa mengulur waktu kemudian kutindih badannya hingga dia tak sanggup berkutik karena tekanan berat badanku. Tangannya kubentangkan di samping sambil kuciumi mulutnya, tak membiarkannya mengambil nafas sekejap pun. Dia pun terengah-engah ketika kulepas pagutanku.

Lehernya yang jenjang kuciumi setiap jengkalnya, tidak boleh keras dan berlebihan karena sangat berbahaya nanti kalau sampai meninggalkan bekas yang kentara. Lebih baik cari aman, cari tempat lainnya.

Kembali kuciumi bibir ranumnya sambil berusaha menarik ujung gaun tidurnya, melepaskannya melalui leher Hinata yang ternyata sekarang sudah mulai kooperatif dengan sentuhanku. Dengan suara tercekat dan tak bisa berkedip, sejenak aku terpana menyadari betapa indahnya gadis yang sedang kutindih.

Laurbiasa _Kami-sama_ menciptakan makhluk ini untuk segera kunikmati. Bagaimana bisa _Kami-sama_ membuatnya memiliki tubuh seindah ini. Dan gumpalan daging di dadanya itu!? Tercengang aku menyaksikan gadis remaja seumur Hinata bisa memiliki benda tak kalah indah dibandingkan wanita dewasa lain yang pernah kutiduri. Bahkan ini jauh lebih indah. Meskipun dengan ukuran yang belum sempurna tapi hanya dengan memandangnya saja membuat pangkalku seperti siap meledak. Bagaimana kalau sudah menyentuhnya?

Dengan tak sabar segera kusentuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Menciumi dengan rakus di bagian tubuh yang kemungkinan tertutup pakaian nantinya. Aku akan menyisakan bekas ciumanku dibagian itu, untuk membuktikan akulah yang berkuasa atas dirinya. Meskipun setengah mati menahan diri untuk menandainya di sekujur tubuh. Tapi cukup dengan beberapa bagian, kupikir sudah cukup membuat Hinata takkan bisa melupakanku setelah ini.

Hinata hanya bisa mendesah menahan gairahnya yang muncul setiap mulutku menyentuh bagian tubuhnya. Dia merintih lemah sembari mencengkeram seprai dengan keras.

Dia sudah tak berdaya. Dia hanya pasrah ketika perlindungan terakhirnya aku hempaskan ke sisi ranjang. Gairahku tak tertahankan lagi. Matanya membelalak ketika aku melepaskan atribut di tubuhku dan memperlihatkan kejantananku yang telah tegak berdiri.

Selangkanganku nyeri menahan gairahku yang meletup-letup, tak sabar untuk menyatu ke dalam tubuh gadisku, merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang paling intim.

Dengan nanar kulihat tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat di bawahku, sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang sangat menakjubkan. Lehernya yang jenjang, payudaranya yang bulat menggoda, perutnya yang langsing, kulitnya putih bersinar. Wajahnya merah padam menahan malu ketika aku meneliti tubuhnya dengan tatapan mata liarku.

Bahkan rona wajahnya sekarang sangat merah dengan tatapan sayu yang terlihat mengundang di mataku. Dengan mesra kukecup lagi bibirnya. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Perlahan kurenggangkan kedua pahanya. Tubuh Hinata menegang ketika kejantananku menyentuhnya. Kuraih pinggangnya dan memposisikannya sesuai keinginanku. Dan kembali kubuka lebar-lebar selangkangannya agar jalanku lebih leluasa memasuki tubuhnya.

"Santai, Hinata..." kataku.

"_Ji... ji-san_?" jeritnya ketakutan.

"Sstt… tenang, _hime_. Hanya akan sakit sebentar. Bertahanlah."

Sekejap Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimatku. Airmata mulai mengumpul di ujung matanya. Perlahan keraguan menghinggapiku. Gadisku terlihat gemetar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gairahku benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Sangat mendamba. Dan tak berniat menggantinya dengan pelampiasan yang lain. Aku harus memilikinya malam ini juga. Mengklaimnya untukku seorang.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/n:** _Apakah penulisan saya benar untuk kata 'oji-san', 'jisan', dan 'Naru-jisan'?_

_._

_._

_._

_**Thank you for reading  
**_

_**Mind to review, please!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oji-san, I Love You © ookami**

_**Warning! **__Rate M__, AU, __Out of Character__, drama, typo(s), etc_

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Aku tahu sedari tadi mata Ino tak henti bolak-balik memperhatikanku dan Hinata secara bergantian dengan dahi mengerut. Jelas dia merasakan ada yang berbeda pagi ini. Tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya dan bertingkah seakan tak ada yang terjadi dan terus saja menyantap sarapan pagiku.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja Hinata-chan?" Ino menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"A-aku—"

"Jelas dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Ino. Kau tidak lihat wajah merahnya? Dia demam." Lebih baik aku saja yang bicara dibandingkan Hinata yang bisa jadi tanpa sengaja malah mengeluarkan kalimat yang mencurigakan dihadapan Ino.

"Tapi tadi malam baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Kebiasaanmu membiarkan jendela terbuka saat tidur jelas tidak cocok dengan kondisi tubuh Hinata."

"Aku cuma membukanya sedikit, kok!" gadis remaja yang memiliki warna rambut hampir mirip denganku itu masih saja menyahut dengan penuh penasaran ketika menyadari adanya ketidakberesan dengan kondisi Hinata pagi ini.

Aku meliriknya sekilas dengan malas sambil mengangkat cangkir kopiku.

"_Nii-san_ menyalahkanku?" serunya dengan wajah cemberut yang hanya kubalas dengan menggerakkan bahu tanda ambigu.

"Ino-chan... a-aku tidak apa-apa, dan ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin aku tidak cocok dengan angin di gedung tinggi ini." Hinata mencicit menenangkan Ino sembari melirikku sekilas. Kubalas dengan senyuman kecil untuk balik menenangkannya.

"Maaf," Ino sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "Harusnya aku—"

"Sudahlah! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian. Biar aku bisa cepat mengantar kalian pulang."

"Eh? Kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan!?"

"Tidak. Kita akan mengantar Hinata pulang, dia perlu istirahat. Dan kau harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahmu sebelum ayahmu pulang nanti malam."

"Yaahhh," kulihat sepupu cerewetku terkulai lemas di kursinya. Tidak enak hati sebenarnya membatalkan janji dengan mereka, tapi aku perlu melakukan hal lain yang lebih penting. Sesegera mungkin.

"Lain kali saja kita pergi bersama. Bersiaplah, kutunggu di ruang tamu." Kugerakkan tubuh meninggalkan mereka, aku harus menghubungi seseorang untuk segera meminta pertolongannya.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku yang diantar duluan?"

Kenapa sepupuku ini bisa berteman akrab dengan Hinata yang memiliki ketenangan dan sikap kooperatif yang manis. Bocah Yamanaka ini terlalu cerewet dan bertolakbelakang dengan Hinata. Kadang malah aku harus banyak-banyak menghela nafas ketika menghadapinya.

"_Nii-san_ ada pertemuan dengan klien di restoran dekat mansion Hyuuga. Ribet kalau harus bolak-balik mengantar Hinata duluan."

Kulihat Ino terdiam dan mengerutkan keningnya sejenak, tapi kemudian memilih untuk menurut dan berpamitan pada sahabatnya. Kudengar dia mengucapkan maaf dan meminta Hinata untuk banyak istirahat dan menghubunginya segera kalau butuh sesuatu. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya. Mereka benar-benar manis.

Ketika Ino sudah berada di depan pagar rumahnya, tiba-tiba dia berbalik dan menatapku dengan raut tak terbaca. "Naruto-nii!"

Aku balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat di jendela mobil yang sengaja kubuka. "Kenapa Ino?"

Masih dengan tatapan itu, sekilas membuat perasaan tak nyaman menyelimutiku. Sepupuku ini...

"Ah, tidak." ucapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala sambil mengubah ekspresinya menjadi biasa, "Antarkan saja Hinata-chan ke rumahnya dengan selamat."

Aku mengangguk dan lagi-lagi memilih mengabaikan tatapan aneh gadis itu dan segera berlalu meningggalkan rumahnya. Ada hal penting yang harus segera kuurus dibanding memikirkan tatapan anehnya. Yang sungguh sialnya ternyata tatapan itulah yang akan menjadi hal merepotkan bagiku beberapa jam kemudian.

.

.

.

.

"Brengsek!"

Aku menutup telinga mendengar teriakan murka wanita dihadapanku. Ya, dia murka. Dapat dilihat jelas dari wajah merah dan kedua tangan bertengger di pinggang rampingnya.

"Bajingan! Tidak tahu diri!"

Sekarang kedua tangan itu bersiap melayang ke wajahku. Cih! Berapa tahun aku mengenal wanita ini sampai tak bisa mengatasi kebiasaan mengamuknya yang sangat merepotkan. Belum sampai kedua kepalan tangan itu menyentuh tubuhku tapi dengan sigap langsung kutangkis dengan wajah bosan.

"Sakura-chan! Dengarkan dulu. Aku hanya—"

"Untuk apa aku mendengarkan penjahat kelamin sepertimu, hah!?"

Terus saja dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memukulku, tak peduli beberapa perawat yang lewat menatap kami dengan terkikik geli. Seakan mendapat tontonan gratis dari pertengkaran suami istri.

"Tenang dulu! Kau tidak malu kita jadi tontonan!?" aku tidak bisa membentak wanita ini kalau tidak ingin membuatnya semakin murka. Bisa-bisa dia mengadu pada suaminya, habislah aku.

"Untuk apa malu? Kau yang seharusnya malu! Bisa-bisanya kau datang padaku setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada—aargh, kau benar-benar bajingan, _baka_ Naruto!" teriaknya dengan dada terengah-engah menahan amarah.

"Terserah kau mau bilang aku ini apa. Aku hanya ingin minta tolong, Sakura-chan." Ucapku memelas sembari mulai melepaskan cengkeraman tanganku ketika kusadari pergerakannya yang sudah terlihat tenang.

Sakura mendelik tajam menatapku, "Kau pikir aku akan menolongmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada gadis itu? Demi Tuhan Naruto! Dia masih 15 tahun, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menghela nafas, "Aku tahu. Aku memang salah, aku khilaf dan lepas kendali. Semuanya benar-benar diluar rencana. Tapi aku tidak menyesalinya—" Sakura kembali melotot murka padaku, "maksudku, aku benar-benar menginginkannya Sakura-chan, sangat menyukainya."

"Omong kosong! Kau hanya ingin mempermainkannya!"

Aku mengusap wajahku dengan frustasi, "Kau dan _teme_ yang paling tahu kan? Apa pernah melihatku bersama wanita akhir-akhir ini?"

Sakura terus saja mendengus, "Setahun terakhir ini benar-benar seperti neraka. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melampiaskan hasratku pada seorang wanita pun. Aku hanya menginginkannya. Mendambanya."

"Tapi harusnya kau bisa menahannya. Tunggulah bebera—"

"Aku menahannya Sakura!" Bagus, sekarang aku benar-benar sangat frustasi, "Tapi tadi malam benar-benar—aargh, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya. Situasinya benar-benar mendukung untuk itu."

"Kau memperkosanya!"

Aku terbelalak mendengar tuduhan Sakura, "Aku tidak memaksanya!"

"Kau membujuknya!" lagi-lagi wanita itu berusaha memojokkanku.

"_Fine._ Aku memang merayunya. Tapi rencana gila itu hanya sekedar pancingan pada awalnya, tapi Hinata merespon dan dia—" lagi-lagi aku harus mengusap wajahku dengan kesal, "dia bilang dia juga menyukaiku. Dan itu memberiku efek yang sungguh gila."

Sekarang Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Dia bahkan baru saja masuk SMA."

"Kau juga kehilangan keperawananmu saat SMA." Gumamku menanggapi kalimatnya, "Aaargh! Kenapa menendangku!?"

"Paling tidak saat itu aku sudah 17 tahun. Tapi gadis Hyuuga itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau keluarganya tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan memintamu tutup mulut. Kalau diminta bertanggungjawab, akan kulakukan. Tapi aku tahu bagaimana Hyuuga itu. Mereka akan menjauhkanku dari Hinata. Dan kalau itu sampai terjadi, kupastikan aku akan membuat kekacauan lebih dari ini. Jadi terserah kau saja sekarang, mau membantuku atau mau melihat sahabatmu lebih gila lagi dari ini?"

Kulihat Sakura memijat keningnya.

"Aku hanya memintamu melihat kondisinya. Dia terlihat tidak baik."

"Tidak ada gadis yang baik-baik saja setelah kehilangan keperawanannya, _baka_!" bentak Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Makanya, tolonglah lakukan sesuatu agar dia baik-baik saja."

"Takut ketahuan ya?" lirik Sakura penuh dengan kejengkelan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli kalau ketahuan. Aku hanya ingin dia baik-baik saja. Aku benar-benar peduli padanya Sakura. Aku ingin melindunginya."

Kubiarkan Sakura dalam keterdiamannya. Aku tahu sekarang dia sedang berdilema antara kemarahannya dengan kelakuan bejatku dan kenyataan bahwa dia tahu aku benar-benar serius dengan gadis itu. Dia juga tahu apa yang sudah kuucapkan pasti akan kubuktikan. Tapi sebagai perempuan penuh emansipasi tentu saja dia murka dengan apa yang telah kulakukan pada Hinata.

Kulihat dia menghela nafas tanda keputusan sudah diambil, "Inikah alasanmu menolak Sara?"

Aku menaikkan alisku mendengar pertanyaannya, "Memangnya apalagi?"

"Kau benar-benar menyukai gadis Hyuuga ini?"

Aku hanya menatapnya dengan mendalam, aku tahu dia yang paling paham tentang diriku selain Sasuke dan ibuku.

"Aku mengenalmu luar-dalam Naruto," aku mengangguk membenarkan pernyataannya, "Aku akan membiarkanmu memiliki gadis itu. Kau harus menjaganya dan jangan melakukan kecerobohan sedikitpun setelah ini kalau kau benar-benar peduli dengan rasa sayangku padamu."

Aku menyeringai mendengar keputusannya. Dengan cepat kuraih tubuh seksinya dan kupeluk erat sebagai tanda terimakasih, "Kau memang yang terbaik Sakura-chan. Benar-benar mengerti diriku."

"Ugh! Menjauh dariku, _baka_!" Sakura mendorong tubuhku, "Sekarang biar kulihat apa yang bisa kulakukan pada gadismu itu."

Sakura bergerak menjauhiku dan menuju kembali ke ruangannya dengan aku yang mengekor di belakang.

Sampai di depan pintu ruangan dia berbalik dan menatapku tajam, "Kau diam saja di sini! Aku akan menanganinya sendiri."

"Eh? Tapi nanti dia akan canggung kalau hanya berduaan denganmu." Ucapku protes karena tak diizinkan masuk.

"Sekarang ini dia jauh lebih membutuhkan teman perempuan untuk bicara dibandingkan om-om pedofil sepertimu."

Cih! Aku mengumpat ketika mendapati pintu dihadapanku ditutup dengan kasar dan memilih mendelik kepada para perawat yang lewat sambil terkikik menatapku.

Gelisah sebenarnya meninggalkan Hinata berduaan saja dengan Sakura. Tapi tentu saja aku juga yakin Sakura akan menanganinya dengan baik.

Aku memang berbohong dengan Ino tadi bahwa akan menemui klien setelah mengantarnya. Dari pagi aku memang sudah menghubungi Sakura, meminta bertemu di rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Aku tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi Hinata setelah aktivitas kami tadi malam. Badannya memanas dan terlihat lemah. Jadi kuputuskan untuk memeriksakannya pada Sakura. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padanya akibat kelakuan gilaku.

Dan meskipun pada awalnya Hinata menolak, tapi sedikit lagi menggunakan rayuan mampu membuatnya kembali bersikap kooperatif padaku dan bersedia menunggu di ruangan Sakura sementara aku menjelaskan kronologinya pada wanita Hatake itu.

Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak menyesal. Karena kupikir Hinata juga menyambutku dengan baik. Dan tentu ini bisa kumanfaatkan untuk terus memilikinya.

Ah, hanya dengan menyebut namanya saja kembali mengingatkanku pada aktivitas panas kami tadi malam. Masih bisa kuingat bagaimana desahannya memanggil namaku dengan putus asa. Dan sekarang aku kembali berdesir ketika mengingat bagaimana hangatnya saat berada di dalam dirinya.

_**Flashback**_

_Selangkangan yang nyeri menahan gairah. Degup jantung yang bertalu-talu menyuarakan hasrat terpendam. Mata nyalang menikmati keindahan yang terpampang. Begitulah kondisiku saat ini._

_Tubuh mungil itu luarbiasa indahnya. Kulit putih mengkilat karena keringat, wajah merona dengan tatapan sayu, leher jenjang, perut langsing dan payudara kencang yang sudah penuh dengan bercak kemerahan, dan pangkal paha yang sungguh mempesona. Semua itu benar-benar membuatku kehilangan kendali dan seakan siap meledak kalau gairah gila ini tidak segera dilampiaskan._

_"__Ji-jisan__?" jeritnya ketakutan._

_"Sstt… tenang, __Hime__. Hanya akan sakit sebentar. Bertahanlah."_

_Sekejap Hinata membelalakkan matanya mendengar kalimatku. Airmata mulai mengumpul di ujung matanya. Perlahan keraguan menghinggapiku. Gadisku terlihat gemetar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Gairahku benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Sangat mendamba. Dan tak berniat menggantinya dengan pelampiasan yang lain. Aku harus memilikinya malam ini juga. Mengklaimnya untukku seorang._

_'Pelan-pelan Naruto'. Terus saja kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku._

_Kukecup lagi bibir mungilnya dengan kelembutan sambil terus berbisik, "Hinata... malam ini saja, biarkan ji-san memilikimu."_

_Kami bertatapan lagi. Terus saja dia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis tapi pada akhirnya tetap saja dia mengangguk pelan mengizinkan permintaanku._

_Dengan seringai akhirnya kutuntun kembali milikku ke pangkal paha Hinata. Basah. Memudahkanku menyelinap ke dalamnya. Perlahan kudorong, dan setiap dorongan membuat Hinata meremas sprai dengan kuat. _

_Dengan beberapa kali usaha maju-mundur secara perlahan agar mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata, akhirnya dengan dorongan terakhir dan jeritan gadis itu, milikku berhasil sepenuhnya memasuki bagian terintim Hinata. Menembusnya. Menguasainya._

_Saat itulah kenikmatan yang tak ada duanya telah merasuki tubuhku. Tak perlu takut jeritannya akan terdengar Ino karena kamar ini kedap suara. Tapi tentu saja aku tak tega mendengar jeritan itu, dengan tergesa kubungkam lagi bibirnya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, berusaha membuainya dan mengembalikan hasratnya agar sepadan dengan hasratku._

_Setelah beberapa saat kurasakan ketenangan kembali menyelimuti Hinata dan sungguh sialnya berganti dengan denyutan di pangkal pahanya yang semakin membuatku tak mampu menahan luapan gelora keintiman itu. Kegerakkan tubuh dengan segera dan berusaha berbagi gesekan demi gesekan yang membuat gadis di bawahku mendesah dengan putus asa sambil terus menyebut namaku yang malah semakin membuatku terbakar._

"_Naru... ji-jisan... akh...!"_

"_Iya, sayang? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" bisikku sambil terus memainkan lidahku di telinganya._

"_Ji-jisan... Ugh! Oh... ku-kumohon..." desahannya benar-benar membuatku gila dan tak bisa berhenti untuk terus menggesekkan tubuhku pada tubuh mungilnya._

_Hinata menikmatinya. Sama sepertiku. Aku tahu itu. Terbukti dari rintihannya yang terus mengeras setiap kali aku melaju cepat ke pangkal pahanya. _

_Sampai akhirnya aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Kurasakan Hinata mencengkeram bahuku lebih keras lagi dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat lalu jeritan terakhir yang kudengar menandakan gadis itu mencapai klimaksnya untuk kesekian kali. Dan sebelum aku menyusulnya dan memuntahkan gairahku, dengan tergesa kukeluarkan milikku lalu dengan sedikit jengkel terpaksa orgasme diluarnya, dimana otakku masih sanggup mengingat resiko besar yang akan kutanggung kalau sampai mengeluarkannya di dalam milik Hinata._

_Dan dengan brengseknya aku membangunkannya beberapa jam kemudian untuk segera membersihkan diri dan kembali ke kamarnya bersama Ino. Dan tentu saja sebelumnya kami membuat kesepakatan kecil yang lebih banyak disisipi dengan rayuan gombal penuh kegilaan dariku untuk tetap membiarkan kejadian panas kami sebagai rahasia kecil berdua._

_Setelah itu aku bahkan tetap tak bisa tidur sampai pagi menjelang. Terus saja pikiran kotorku terbayang tentang aktivitas gila itu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku dari tubuh indahnya. Aku benar-benar menggilainya. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini setelah sekian kalinya meniduri banyak wanita. Shit! _

.

.

.

.

_Shit_! Pantas saja Sakura terus mengataiku brengsek dan bajingan. Sepadan memang dengan pikiran kotorku. Bahkan sekarang aku tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran dari Hinata-ku yang manis dan seksi.

"Heh, _baka_! Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti orang gila begitu?"

Aku tersentak mendapati Sakura sudah kembali berdiri dihadapanku dengan wajah penuh selidik.

"Membayangkan hal mesum lagi?" ucapnya dengan mendengus.

Aku memilih mengabaikan pertanyaannya, "Bagaimana Hinata? Dia baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Hm, dia baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit demam, itu karena tubuhnya belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan brengsekmu!" ucapnya penuh nada merendahkan. Aku hanya diam, biarkan saja dia terus memojokkanku kalau itu bisa meredakan kekesalannya. Tidak masalah.

"Aku sudah memberinya obat untuk meredakan demamnya. Sekalian tadi memberikannya sedikit wejangan untuk menghadapimu."

Aku mendelik menatap Sakura, "Kau tidak mengatakan hal macam-macam yang membuatnya menjauhiku kan, Sakura-chan?"

"Tergantung bagaimana kau memperlakukannya setelah ini," sahutnya dengan cuek, "Dan dia mungkin tidak sepolos yang kau kira, Naruto!" lanjutnya kemudian dengan raut lebih serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia serius menanggapi semua gombalanmu."

"Aku tidak menggombal padanya, Sakura."

"Aku tahu. Makanya, kau harus membuktikan ucapanmu. Kalau benar-benar menginginkannya, dapatkan dia seutuhnya dan jaga dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau menyakitinya, dia serius menyukaimu. Dan kau tahukan bagaimana emosi gadis remaja seumurannya?

Aku terdiam mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ya, aku masih ingat bagaimana labilnya Sakura dan Shion saat seumuran Hinata hanya dikarenakan putus cinta. Mereka bisa berubah menjadi monster yang menyebalkan. Tapi Hinata-ku tidak begitu kan? Dia terlalu manis untuk bisa melakukan hal-hal gila seperti yang pernah dilakukan Sakura dan Shion.

"Aku mengerti."

"Sekarang masuklah. Dia menunggumu."

.

.

.

.

Semenjak meninggalkan ruangan Sakura, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya tanpa bicara. Hinata pun sama, hanya membalas genggaman tanganku dalam diam. Bahkan sekarang ketika mobilku hampir mencapai mansion Hyuuga, kami masih tak bicara apapun.

Tapi sebelum benar-benar mencapai tempat tinggal Hinata, aku menghentikan mobilku di pinggiran jalan. Jelas kami perlu bicara.

"Hinata-chan?"

Kulihat dia melirikku dengan ragu sambil terus menundukkan wajah meronanya karena mendengar panggilanku.

Perlahan kugerakkan tangan membelai surai indigonya dengan lembut. Dan akhirnya dengan perlahan juga digerakkannya kepala untuk balik menatapku.

"Hinata-chan masih percaya pada _ji-san,_ kan?"

Dia mengangguk manis.

"Masih ingat dengan perkataan kalau Naru-jisan menyukaimu dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti?"

"I-iya," cicitannya sungguh membuat hatiku berdebar.

"Apa kau mengerti maksudnya, Hinata?" aku perlu menegaskan kepadanya kemana arah hubungan ini.

Dia mengangguk lagi dan menatapku dengan mata bulat lavendernya, "Kita pacaran."

Aku tersentak. Pacaran?

Tiba-tiba dia juga ikut tersentak melihat raut terkejutku, "Maksudnya, a-aku menyukai Naruto-jisan dan _ji-san_ me-menyukaiku juga, kan?" ucapnya lagi dengan wajah kembali tertunduk dan sekilas bisa kulihat genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya sebelum tertutup dengan poni tebalnya.

Sialan! Apa dia akan menangis? Dan yah—pacaran—tentu saja gadis seumurannya menyebut hubungan seperti ini dengan kata 'pacaran'. Bodohnya aku telat meyadarinya, padahal baru saja diingatkan Sakura untuk berhati-hati menghadapi emosi gadis ini.

"Um, iya, Hinata-chan_._ Sekarang kita pacaran," sahutku dengan tergesa sambil terus membelai rambutnya untuk menenangkan.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya lagi dan kembali menatapku. Aku berusaha tersenyum padanya, meyakinkan bahwa perkataannya barusan tidaklah salah.

Hinata tersenyum, dan sungguh sialan senyum manis dari bibir mungilnya itu kembali membuatku berdesir dan ingin segera melumatnya.

"Jadi..." lanjutku dengan berbisik, "karena sekarang kita sudah bersama, bolehkah aku memelukmu, _hime_?"

Dengan malu dia menganggukkan kepala dan menyambut dekapanku. Kuhirup dan kunikmati lagi aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Sungguh menghayutkan dan melenakan sampai kalimat tanya dari mulut mungilnya menghentikan fantasi liarku.

"_Ji-san_, bi-bisakah kita merahasiakan ini? Maksudku, paling tidak _tou-san_ tidak boleh tahu."

Aku melonggarkan pelukan kami, "Maksudnya?"

"Uhm, a-ano..." Hinata mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya di atas paha, "_Tou-san_ tidak begitu suka kalau tahu aku punya kekasih. Dia—"

"Aku mengerti, Hinata-chan. Kita akan merahasiakannya. Bahkan mungkin Ino pun belum boleh tahu tentang hal ini." sahutku menanggapi kegelisahannya.

"Kenapa Ino-chan tidak boleh?" tanyanya dengan raut heran.

"Hm, biar nanti _ji-san_ saja yang bicara dengannya. Tapi nanti, tunggu waktu yang tepat. Sementara ini biar kita saja yang menjalaninya. Kau mengerti?"

Lagi-lagi dia mengangguk dengan patuh dan manis. Dan membuatku tidak tahan untuk kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata membalasnya.

Kucium puncak kepalanya dengan lembut, terus kubelai helaian indigonya. "Bisakah mulai sekarang berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan _ji-san_?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab permintaanku dengan pelan, "_Tou-san_ tidak mengijinkanku memanggilmu dengan sebutan lain. Dan a-aku sudah terlajur terbiasa, _gomen_."

Aku terkekeh pelan, "Tapi kan sekarang kita sudah pacaran. Aku merasa sangat tua sekali kalau kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Hinata ikut terkikik, "Ba-baiklah. Akan kuusahakan, _ji-san_—eh, aku harus memanggil apa?"

"Naruto. Itu saja kalau kita sedang berduaan."

"Uhm, baiklah _ji-san_." Seketika dia tersentak dan kembali tertunduk malu, "Maaf, aku be-belum terbiasa."

Kembali aku terkekeh melihat tampang malunya, "Tidak apa-apa. Nanti juga terbiasa. Sekarang lebih baik kuantar kau pulang. Atau aku perlu bertemu ayahmu dulu?"

"Tidak usah. Tadi malam _tou-san_ berangkat ke Ame dan mungkin beberapa hari lagi baru kembali."

_Good timing_. Seakan _Kami-sama_ mendukung seluruh rencana gilaku.

"Baiklah! Setelah sampai rumah kau harus segera meminum obatmu lalu istirahat dan—" Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi sekarang.

Cup

Hinata terbelalak ketika bibirnya kukecup singkat dengan mendadak. Wajahnya bertambah merah dan dengan canggung dipukulnya dadaku, "_Oji-san_!"

Aku tertawa sejenak kemudian dengan tak sabar kembali menyatukan bibir ranumnya dan bibirku dalam kecupan, kemudian berlanjut dengan jilatan, gigitan dan lumatan menggebu untuk menyalurkan semua perasaanku padanya. Dan sungguh manis Hinata membalas ciuman itu dengan canggungnya. Semakin saja membuatku melayang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku melepaskan ciuman itu. Membiarkan Hinata mengambil nafas sepuasnya untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Terus kutatap wajah merahnya dengan mendalam. Tak berniat sedikitpun membiarkannya memalingkan wajah dari tatapanku.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata Hyuuga. Sangat."

.

.

.

.

Aku bersenandung kecil dan masih menikmati euforia kebahagiaan karena keberhasilan mengikat gadis Hyuuga-ku. Tapi tiba-tiba momen itu terganggu dengan kejanggalan ketika memasuki apartemen. Aku mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari kondisi temperatur ruangan, kebiasaanku mematikan semua pendingin ruangan ketika meninggalkan apartemen membuatku berkeyakinan ada seseorang yang tengah memasuki tempatku saat ini.

Benar saja. Baru melangkah ke ruang tamu mataku langsung bersirobok dengan seorang anak remaja yang tengah duduk di sofa sembari menatapku. Kehadirannya sedikit membuatku terkejut.

Cih! Ingatkan aku untuk segera mengganti kode keamanan apartemenku.

Aku tahu anak ini berbeda dari anak kebanyakan. Bahkan seringkali aku berpikir dia terlalu cepat dewasa dibandingkan anak seusianya. Mungkin karena kemandirian dan harus tinggal berduaan saja dengan ayahnya membuatnya harus berpikir dan bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa. Dan kadang itu terlihat sedikit menakutkan dan menyebalkan.

Seperti sekarang. Dia menatapku dengan mata memicing penuh selidik seakan berusaha membaca pikiranku. Tentu saja itu tak mempan, bertahun mengenalnya membuatku paham bagaimana tabiatnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan memilih menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa di sampingnya dengan cuek. "Kenapa kembali?"

"Apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan pada Hinata?" Ino menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku sambil mendekapkan kedua tangannya di dada.

**Deg**

"Tidak ada."

Kudengar dia mendengus meremehkan, "Sejak kapan _nii-san_ berpikir aku sepolos Hinata? Dengan melihat kondisinya saja aku tahu pasti _nii-san_ telah melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"_Nii-san_ tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ck! Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil yang tidak mengerti hal seperti ini. Dan jangan berpikir hanya karena kamar _nii-san_ kedap suara membuatku tidak tahu hal mesum apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam."

**Deg**

"Ino, kau—"

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**A/n:**__ Saya tidak melakukan riset ketika menulis fic ini. Semuanya murni dari imajinasi gaje di kepala saya, jadi kalo seandainya readers menemukan kejanggalan dengan fakta lapangan yang ada, harap maklum... Ini semua cuma hiburan dan kesenangan semata, tidak ada niatan mengambil keuntungan apapun... Adios_

.

.

.

_**Thank you for reading  
**_

_**Mind to review, please!?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oji-san, I Love You © ookami**

_**Warning! **__Rate M, AU, __Out of Character__, typo(s), etc_

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"Apa yang _nii-san_ lakukan pada Hinata?" Ino menghadapkan tubuhnya padaku sambil mendekapkan kedua tangan di dada.

**Deg****.**

"Tidak ada."

Kudengar dia mendengus meremehkan, "Sejak kapan _nii-san_ berpikir aku sepolos Hinata? Dengan melihat kondisinya saja aku tahu pasti kau melakukan sesuatu padanya."

"_Nii-san_ tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Ck! Berhenti menganggapku anak kecil yang tidak mengerti hal seperti ini. Dan jangan berpikir hanya karena kamar _nii-san_ kedap suara membuatku tidak tahu hal mesum apa yang kalian lakukan tadi malam."

**Deg****.**

"Ino, kau—"

"Aku tahu kok bagaimana tampilan orang-orang yanga baru selesai bercinta. Aku bahkan hampir melakukannya dengan pacarku saat kencan ming—"

"Apa kau bilang!? Kau ini masih kecil, Ino!" aku terlonjak mendengar penuturannya, anak ini benar-benar...

"Siapa pacarmu sekarang? Biar kuhajar dia!"

Kulihat dia terkekeh sambil menarik tanganku yang sudah berdiri untuk pergi menghajar siapapun itu yang menjadi pacar sialannya.

"Sudahlah! Aku Cuma bercanda." Ucapnya sambil menarik tubuhku lagi agar kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya. Masturbasi, _doggy style_, onani, _foreplay_, dan hal-hal seperti itu bukan hal tabu bagiku."

Aku mendelik menatapnya. Darimana gadis ini mengetahui hal-hal itu?

"Aku belajar darimu, kalau kau ingin tahu," ucapnya dengan tampang cuek yang seketika membuatku ternganga. "Salahkan saja reputasi playboy-mu yang terkenal seantero Konoha sampai membuat pening Kushina-basan."

"Ino, kau ini—"

"Sekarang lebih baik ceritakan padaku, bagaimana kondisi Hinata setelah _nii-san_ memakannya tadi malam? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dan kemana tadi _nii-san_ membawanya?

Aku memijit kening dengan frustasi menghadapi sepupuku yang terindikasi memiliki kepribadian ganda ini. Bisa-bisanya dia menunjukkan sikap manis kalau dihadapan orang lain tapi bersikap semenyebalkan ini kalau berhadapan denganku. Yah, mungkin ayahnya dan beberapa keluarga yang lain sudah mengenal karakternya. Dan sayangnya ibuku menyukai sikapnya itu, makanya mereka sangat akrab dan cocok.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya."

"Jangan bohong," ucapnya kekeuh, "Atau aku perlu memaksa Hinata jujur padaku? Atau langsung saja kuberi bisikan pada Kushina-basan?"

**Deg.**

"Jangan macam-macam, Ino!" aku mendesis dan tentu saja itu tak berpengaruh padanya yang tetap menatapku dengan mata menuntut. Menyesal aku terlalu memanjakannya selama ini.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan saja. Aku cuma ingin tahu kondisi Hinata, aku khawatir padanya. Dia itu sahabatku, _nii-san_. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau sampai membuatnya menangis atau menderita."

Hah. Aku tahu gadis ini takkan berhenti berkicau kalau tak segera diberitahu kebenarannya. Lagi-lagi hari ini aku harus banyak menghela nafas.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Aku membawanya ke tempat Sakura tadi."

"Oh. Lalu?"

Aku meliriknya dengan kesal, "Apanya?"

"Hubungan kalian."

Aku menghela nafas kesal, "Kau juga sudah tahukan maksudku sering mengajak kalian jalan-jalan?"

"Ya." Ino mengangguk mantap, "_Nii-san_ menyukai Hinata, dan dia juga menyukaimu."

Aku mengangkat alis mendengar jawaban Ino yang sekarang malah memutar bola matanya dengan bosan.

"Orang bodoh saja yang tidak sadar kalau _nii-san_ menyu—"

"Bukan itu maksudku, kau bilang Hinata apa tadi?"

Kembali Ino menatapku dengan bosan, "Hinata juga menyukai _nii-san_. Dia bahkan menolak Gaara bulan lalu dengan alasan sudah menyukai lelaki lain. Dan tentu saja dia jujur mengatakan padaku kalau lelaki itu adalah _nii-san_."

"Benarkah? Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau setan merah itu mendekati Hinata-ku?"

"Ck! _Nii-san_ ini umur berapa sih? Heboh sekali! Dan 'Hinata-ku'? Ya ampun, kekanakan sekali." Ucapnya dengan tampang meremehkan.

Ingin sekali rasanya kucekik bocah tengik dihadapanku ini. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara begitu pada kakak kesayangannya.

"Maka dari itu, karena aku tahu kalian saling menyukai jadi tidak masalah bagiku kalau kalian bersama. Tapi..." lanjutnya dengan nada bicara yang sengaja menggantung. Aku mengerutkan kening lagi melihat seringai liciknya_. Shit_! Dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau _nii-san_ akan senekat itu tadi malam. Aku tahu kau tidak akan menyakitinya tapi tetap saja itu sangat berbahaya, menurutku. Jadi kupikir aku harus membuat sedikit syarat untuk _nii-san_ sebagai jaminan."

"Katakan saja apa maumu, Ino." Aku menyahut dengan kesal, anak ini kalau ada maunya suka berbelit-belit.

Terus saja gadis itu memasang seringai licik di wajahnya. "Kenalkan aku dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Maka kupastikan aku akan tutup mulut selamanya."

Sekarang giliranku memutar bola mata dengan bosan, "Kau sudah pernah berkenalan dengannya."

"Kau paham maksudku apa, Naru-nii." Sahutnya dengan jengkel.

"Dia sebentar lagi menikah, apa kau gila ingin mendekatinya? Dan lihat umurmu ini, kau pikir dia akan tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu?"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri yang tergila-gila pada seorang bocah! Lagipula aku cuma ingin lebih akrab dengannya, tidak berniat merebutnya dari tunangannya, kok. Meskipun—yah, tidak menolak juga sih kalau dia mengajak berselingkuh."

"Ino!" Aargh! Bocah ini benar-benar keras kepala dan membuatku pusing.

"Pertemukan saja aku dengannya lagi. Setelah mendapat momen mesra berdua aku akan berhenti mengganggunya." Sahutnya lagi sambil berjalan ke arah dapur menuju kulkas. "Tapi tidak masalah sih kalau _nii-san_ ingin aku membocorkan adegan mesummu bersama Hinata-chan tadi malam pada _oba-san_. Itu bahkan lebih menarik menurutku."

"Aaargh!" sekarang kepalaku benar-benar pening. Baru saja selesai masalahku dengan Sakura dan kondisi Hinata yang terlihat tak baik. Sekarang kembali dihadapkan dengan kelakuan menyebalkan sepupuku yang tentu saja semua keinginannya harus dipenuhi kalau tidak ingin mendapat petaka dikemudian hari.

Bukannya aku takut kalau hubunganku dengan Hinata ketahuan ibuku. Hanya saja, kalau info ini didapatnya dari mulut orang lain, maka bisa dipastikan dia akan berkali lipat lebih murka dari Sakura. Terlebih lagi ibuku selalu percaya dengan semua perkataan Ino—anak perempuan kesayangannya. Dan sayangnya, aku belum berpikir kalau ibuku sudah boleh mengetahui rahasia ini. Belum saatnya.

"Cari syarat yang lain!" aku mendelik lagi pada gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Tidak mau."

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada adik-adik temanku yang lain."

"Aku tidak mau adik-adik mereka. Aku mau temanmu, dan itu harus Uchiha Sasuke. Titik!" ucapnya dengan nada merajuk penuh ancaman menjengkelkan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas dengan keras dan kesal, "Ya, ya. Baiklah. Cih! Akan kucoba bicara pada Sasuke dulu."

"Ah! _Arigatou_ _nii-san_...!" kulihat dia bergerak dengan cepat meraihku dan memeluk dengan erat khas anak remaja manja yang berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Ck!

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini ingin mati dengan cara apa, _dobe_?"

Glek! Aku menelan ludah sambil berusaha memasang cengiran jahil ketika melihat aura gelap yang menyelimuti Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah menatapku dengan mata berkilat murka.

"E-eh, _teme_. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu, kan kami tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata se-sedang—Aaarrggh!" Hampir saja papan nama yang dilemparkan Sasuke mengenai kepalaku.

"Mati saja kau, _dobe_!" lelaki Uchiha itu duduk kembali ke singgasananya sambil menghembuskan nafas kesal, "Ck! Mengganggu saja!"

"Merepotkan..." Shikamaru menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa hitam yang tersedia di ruang kerja Sasuke. "Nanti kan kau masih bisa merayunya lagi."

"Cih! Jangan samakan dia dengan Sakura dan lainnya yang mudah digombali," masih saja Sasuke memasang wajah kesal pada dua temannya, "Kucium sedikit saja dia bisa mencak-mencak. Bagaimana mau merayu!?"

Aku terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Sasuke. Oke, aku dan Shikamaru memang salah. Masuk ke ruang kerjanya tanpa mengetuk dan pemberitahuan terlebih dulu—tapi biasanya memang begitu kan? Sayangnya ternyata si bungsu Uchiha itu tengah mencumbu tunangannya di meja kerja—dengan adegan penuh paksaan tentunya—yang tentu saja aktivitas itu langsung terhenti saat kami menerobos masuk. Bahkan setelah itu tunangan Sasuke langsung memukul lelaki itu menggunakan tasnya dan pergi berlalu dengan wajah merah merona penuh kekesalan. Kesal pada Sasuke pastinya, bukan padaku dan Shikamaru.

"Kukira dia sudah takluk padamu. Ternyata masih saja ya?" tanyaku yang langsung ditanggapi si _teme_ dengan _deathglar_e manisnya yang semakin membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Jadi kalian belum pernah melakukannya?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Dia tidak mau sebelum janji suci sialan itu diucapkan." Sahut Sasuke sambil kembali berkutat pada berkas kerjanya.

"Mengenaskan. Kau harus menahan hasratmu sampai bulan depan kalau begitu?" Shikamaru menyeringai mengejek sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mendengar itu aku langung tak bisa menahan tawa. Uchiha Sasuke menahan hasrat? Astaga! Yang benar saja. Oke, aku memang brengsek, tapi lebih brengsek lagi seorang Sasuke. Dia jauh lebih banyak memakan para gadis dibandingkan diriku sejak kami masih SMA. Tapi yah—tentu saja ada yang namanya titik balik kehidupan. Ketika dia menemukan gadis yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya saat setengah tahun lalu, maka berhenti pulalah aktivitas gilanya dengan para wanita. Tentu saja menggunakan alasan yang sama denganku saat menahan hasratku pada wanita lain demi Hinata. Menggilai satu gadis. Klise. Tapi sungguh berefek besar bagi kami berdua.

Tapi, bukannya sekarang Sasuke sudah berhasil menjerat gadis itu dan akan segera menikahinya. Kenapa masih saja menahan diri?

"Berisik! Hentikan tawamu, _dobe_!" Sasuke kembali mendelik menatapku yang kini ikut duduk di sofa miliknya, "Dan kalau ingin tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan konyolmu, maka jawabannya adalah aku mencintainya dan tak berniat menyakitinya dengan segala keegoisanku. Paling tidak, bukan sekarang aku memaksanya."

Eh? Rupanya membaca pikiranku lagi si _tem_e ini. Sialan!

"Cih! Ya. Ya. Aku mengerti."

Kulihat dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas yang sedang bertumpuk di meja kerja dan beralih menatapku dengan tampang stoic-nya.

"Sekarang katakan apa tujuan kalian kemari."

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain hari ini. Aku menunda semua jadwal kerjaku setengah hari ini untuk menggantinya menjadi acara kencan dengan Hinata.

Kencan? Astaga. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku sebahagia ini ketika ingin pergi kencan. Bahkan aku tak bisa menghentikan cengiranku sedari tadi ketika terus membayangkan akan berpegangan tangan dengan Hinata di acara yang disebutnya dengan kata 'kencan' atau apalah itu namanya. Yang jelas aku akan bersama gadis itu setengah hari ini tanpa diganggu siapapun. Itu pikirku.

Dan ketika asyik memikirkan apa saja yang bisa dilakukan saat kencan nanti, sampai-sampai aku tak sadar bahwa sudah ada dua remaja SMA yang tengah duduk manis di jok belakang mobilku.

"Haruskah kau mengganggu kesenangan kakakmu, Ino?"

Ino menatapku dengan tampang sok polos sambil terus mengemut permen lolipopnya, "Kenapa? Kita mau bersenang-senang, kan?"

Aku balik menatapnya dengan mendelik.

"Ya. Ya. Aku mengerti, tapi masa mengantarku sampai rumah saja tidak mau?"

"Biasanya juga kau pulang sendiri."

"Astaga! Kejam sekali kau pada adikmu ini, _nii-san_."

"Naruto-jisan, kenapa Ino-chan tidak ikut sa—"

"Tidak, Hinata. Kita akan kencan. Dan itu hanya aku dan kau." Kulihat wajahnya mulai memerah dan tak berani lagi memandangku ketika kata 'kencan' kuucapkan. Manis.

"Tidak masalah sih. Tapi _nii-san_ tidak lupa dengan permintaanku, kan?"

Aku mendecih mendengar nada suara Ino yang sedikit mengancam.

"Minggu depan. Dia sibuk hari ini."

"Benarkah? Dia setuju bertemu denganku?" Mulai lagi. _Fansgirling_.

"Hm…" Mengabaikan pertanyaannya aku memilih segera menjalankan mobil menuju kediaman Yamanaka.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Ino. Jadi kau tahu apa yang harus kau katakan kalau ada yang menanyakan keberadaan Hinata, kan?"

"Siip! Semua beres. Ah, aku tidak sabar menunggu minggu depan." Ucapnya dengan nada bahagia.

"Ada apa sih, Ino-chan? Kenapa dengan minggu depan?"

"Ah, itu syaratku pada Naru-nii supaya—"

"Ino!" Bocah ini harus ingat kapan harus menutup mulutnya.

Dia terkekeh menyebalkan sembari melirikku dengan jahil, "Biar nanti pacarmu saja yang cerita, Hinata-chan"

"Ino-chan!" Hinata berbisik sambil memukul pelan lengan Ino.

"Kenapa malu? Bukannya sekarang kalian pacaran? Bahkan sudah melakukan itu, kenapa harus canggung?" sahut Ino dengan cueknya.

"Ino!"

"Ino-chan!"

Teguran dariku dan Hinata hanya dibalasnya dengan memutar bola mata, "Antarkan saja aku pulang. Penuhi permintaanku. Dan semua beres."

Setengah mati aku menahan diri untuk melemparnya keluar dari mobil seandainya tidak ingat bahwa dia sepupu kesayanganku.

Ino memang nekat dan kadang lihai mengintimidasi orang lain. Entah bagaimana 'mereka' akan menanganinya minggu depan. Semoga saja berhasil.

.

.

.

.

"Mau lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan ketika kutawari untuk memesan lagi _ice cream_ vanilla kesukaannya.

"Cukup ini saja, _ji-san_."

Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha tersenyum tenang. Mengingat usaha kerasku beberapa jam ini untuk terus memintanya berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel itu. Dan itu tak berhasil. Tentu saja Hinata berusaha membiasakannya. Tapi tak berhasil dengan baik.

Akhirnya karena tak tega terus mendengarnya meminta maaaf padaku dengan wajah memerah malu, kuputuskan untuk membiarkannya terus memanggilku dengan suffix itu. Toh itu tak begitu penting. Hinata sudah menjadi milikku. Panggilan itu bisa dihilangkan seiring waktu, kan?

Saat ini kami hanya menghabiskan waktu duduk di kedai _ice cream_ favoritnya sambil membicarakan hal-hal kecil seputar sekolah dan kehidupannya di rumah. Meskipun dia masih malu-malu untuk bercerita dan harus selalu kupancing, tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia sudah mau terbuka padaku. Dan dengan perlahan suasana di antara kami menjadi tenang dan nyaman setelah sebelumnya terasa canggung pada awalnya. Karena ini kali kedua kami hanya berduaan saja, tanpa Ino. Tentu dia merasa gugup. Segugup diriku. Cih! Mungkin terdengar kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi apa peduliku?

"Habis ini mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku penuh semangat. "Toko buku, bagaimana?"

Kulihat dia membersihkan bibirnya dari lepotan _ice cream_ dengan lidah mungilnya. Seketika aku menegang melihat itu. Sialan benar gadis ini! Bisa-bisanya disaat sekarang dia memancingku dengan gerakan kecil itu. Ini di tempat umum. Bagaimana kalau aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk melumat bibir mungilnya itu?

"Hm, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Naruto-jisan terus menemaniku?" tanyanya dengan dahi sedikit mengerut, "Bagaimana dengan kantor?"

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatianku dari benda mungil merekah itu, "Tidak masalah. Karin akan menanganinya, lagipula aku sudah lama tidak bersantai seperti ini."

"Maaf _ji-san_, harusnya kita mencari waktu libur saja."

"Sudahlah, Hinata-chan. Tidak masalah. Aku yang memintamu untuk bertemu hari ini, jadi semuanya sudah diatur. Kau tenang saja." Ucapku sambil mendekatkan diri ke arahnya dan mengelus pelan kepala gadis itu.

Memerah lagi. Hanya kusentuh sedikit saja, wajahnya langsung merona. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke apartemenku? Aku akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu."

"E-eh?" Hinata mendongak menatapku masih dengan wajah meronanya.

"Kau suka spageti? Aku akan membuatkan yang spesial untukmu."

"Ta-tapi, _ji-san_…" sahutnya sambil menundukkan kepala, "Bagaimana kalau—"

"Tenang saja, Hinata," potongku dengan memasang wajah menenangkan, "Ayahmu masih di Ame, kan? Aku akan menelponnya agar kau diizinkan makan malam bersamaku. Bersama Ino."

Dia mendongak lagi menatapku dengan mata bulatnya, "Bersama?"

Aku tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja hanya kita berdua. Ino hanya sebagai kamuflase. Dia akan membantu, aku yakin."

Lagi-lagi dia menundukkan kepala. Terlihat ragu.

Aku pun kembali menghela nafas dan meraih jemari mungilnya yang sungguh terasa halus ketika bersentuhan dengan kulit kasarku, "Maaf, Hinata. Bukan bermaksud untuk berbohong."

Kugerakkan tubuh untuk lebih mendekatinya dan menipiskan jarak wajahku dari wajahnya. Berusaha untuk menatap manik lavender gadis itu agar mempermudah untuk meyakinkannya.

Dia tersentak mendapati kedekatan wajah kami dan berusaha menjauh namun sebelah tanganku lebih cepat meraih dagunya agar fokusnya tetap padaku.

"Tapi sementara hanya ini yang bisa dilakukan agar kita bisa bersama. Dan sungguh, hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersamamu." Bisikku tepat di depan wajahnya, "Jadi… bisakah kita melanjutkannya agar bisa semakin mempermudah hubungan ini?"

Aku terus menatapnya. Dan dia balik menatapku dalam diam. Entah berapa lama kami bertatapan dan mengacuhkan kondisi sekitar sampai akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah terus saja merona. Anggukannya memang pelan, tapi aku bisa pastikan anggukan itu tanpa keraguan. Dia mengerti kondisinya dan memutuskan sepakat dengan apa yang kurencanakan.

Aku tersenyum dan mengusapkan jemariku di pipinya dengan sayang.

Seandainya Hinata tahu, betapa frustasinya aku menghadapi sikap kooperatif-nya itu. Frustasi yang positif tentunya. Entah apa itu maksudnya, yang jelas aku merasa senang sekaligus ketar-ketir secara bersamaan.

Kadang aku merasa gadis ini tak terprediksi. Kelihatannya saja dia penurut. Tapi entahlah bagaimana dibalik itu. Dia lama berteman akrab dengan Ino yang kadang memiliki kepribadian jauh di atas gadis seumurannya. Tentu sedikit banyak dia menularkannya pada Hinata, mungkin.

Dan Hinata jelas bukan seorang gadis manja layaknya remaja kebanyakan. Dia telah lama tumbuh tanpa seorang ibu, sama seperti Ino. Mungkin karena itulah mereka bisa akrab. Dan dibalik sikap polosnya tentu dia menyimpan kemandirian lebih dari gadis lainnya yang memiliki orangtua lengkap. Hanya saja kadang tertutupi dengan sikap manis penuh kepolosan dan kepasrahan yang ditampakkannya karena terbiasa dengan aturan kepatuhan milik keluarga Hyuuga. Dan itu jelas menguntungkanku saat ini.

Bahkan dengan gilanya aku berjanji akan mengangkat gelas kehormatan untuk Hyuuga Hiashi suatu saat nanti seandainya hubungan ini berhasil dikemudian hari, tentu saja untuk memberi penghargaan atas usahanya mendidik Hinata seperti sekarang sehingga memudahkanku untuk mendapatkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau suka makanan pedas, Hinata?"

Hinata menggeleng sembari terus memperhatikanku menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat makan malam kami. Dia sedang duduk manis di kursi di depan _kitchen counter _yang berhadapan langsung dengan tempat memasak.

Pertanyaan konyol, mengingat bahwa aku sudah mengetahui segala kegemarannya terhadap sesuatu yang manis dan keengganannya ketika berhadapan dengan makanan pedas.

"Tapi tidak masalah kalau Naru-jisan ingin menggunakan lada dan saos pedas," sahutnya dengan suara pelan dan malu-malu.

Aku terkekeh melihatnya, "Aku tidak akan memaksamu memakan apa yang tidak kau sukai, _hime_."

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapanku dan memilih sibuk meminum susu cokelatnya. Manis.

Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat dalam hati ketika mendapati sikap manisnya seharian ini. Dan tentu saja diiringi dengan pengontrolan diri tingkat tinggi untuk tidak menerkamnya ketika melihat rona merah itu mulai bermunculan di pipi lembutnya. Lembut? Yah, tentu saja aku tahu itu lembut, karena benda itulah yang beberapa malam lalu menjadi tempat bibir dan lidahku bergerilya. Ah, aku merindukan itu. Sangat.

Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuatku seperti ini!? Benar-benar sialan!

"Boleh aku membantu?" ucapnya dengan nada sedikit memohon diiringi tatapan yang demi apapun tak bisa membuatku berkata 'tidak'.

"Tentu." Lagi-lagi aku melemparkan senyuman padanya, "Kemarilah. Bantu aku mengupas bawang ini."

Hinata terpekik pelan dengan riangnya lalu kulihat dia bergerak tergesa meninggalkan tempat duduk dengan semangat sampai-sampai tak sadar menyenggol cangkir yang terlanjur diletakkan di pinggiran meja.

Tentu saja cangkirnya jatuh. Tak masalah. Itu hanya cangkir berbahan plastik dengan gambar rubah mungil. Milikku sedari kecil yang sepertinya sekarang menjadi cangkir favorit Hinata di apartemen ini.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah isi cangkirnya. Susu cokelat yang belum selesai diminum itu ternyata sekarang meresap di seragam Hinata. Memuncrat sebagian di sana dan mengotorinya. Sekarang seragam itu tak lagi seputih sebelumnya, terdapat beberapa noda cokelat di bagian perutnya.

Tak masalah, bagiku. Tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Sekarang gadis itu terdiam menatapku dengan mata sedikit berair.

"Maaf, Naru-jisan…" cicitnya sambil meremas-remas jemarinya dengan gugup, "Ca-cangkirnya jatuh…"

Aku terkekeh pelan melihat tampang ketakutannya sambil membungkuk mengambil cangkir itu, "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Ini hanya plastik."

"Lantainya juga kotor…" lanjutnya sambil menundukkan wajah.

Aku mendekat dan meraih jemarinya, "Tidak apa-apa, _hime_."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Kau hanya perlu berhati-hati lain kali. Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, kok." Sahutku dengan nada menggoda.

"_Ji-san_…" cicitnya dengan muka memerah.

Mana bisa aku menahan kekehanku melihat itu. "Benar kok. Aku tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu, jadi jangan gegabah seperti tadi. Mengerti?"

Entah apa yang sedang kubicarakan saat ini, yang jelas aku senang menggodanya seperti ini. Hinata benar-benar terlihat manis ketika menahan malu. Ingatkan aku untuk segera memeriksakan kadar gula darahku pada Sakura. Mungkin saja aku mengidap diabetes akut gara-gara terlalu sering berdekatan dengan gadis Hyuuga ini.

Kulihat dia mengangguk kecil. "Biar kubersihan lantainya."

"Tidak usah. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera ganti seragammu. Itu air gula, nanti melengket di kulit."

Dia mendongak menatapku. Ah, tentu saja. Dia tak ada baju ganti.

"Pergi ke kamarku. Kau bisa pilih kaos atau kemeja di sana. Untuk sementara pakai itu dulu."

Hinata masih terdiam dan berdiri dengan canggung. "Apa perlu aku menggendongmu lagi ke kamar, _hime_?"

Dia tersentak dan menggeleng dengan cepat, "Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bi-bisa sendiri." Sahutnya sambil berjalan mundur dan cepat-cepat berbalik menjauhiku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihatnya.

Terlalu manis.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini sudah lebih dari 10 menit? Apa perlu selama itu hanya untuk memakai kaos atau kemeja? Aku bahkan telah selesai menyiapkan bahan mentah untuk memasak spageti kami. Bukannya tadi dia ingin ikut memasak bersama?

Dengan penasaran akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyusulnya ke kamar. Heran saja, memangnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sana.

Dimana dia? Aku melayangkan mataku ke seluruh penjuru kamar tapi tak menemukan sosoknya sama sekali. Tas dan seragam sekolahnya tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur.

Kulihat pintu _walk in closet_ sedikit terbuka. Dengan dahi mengerut kembali kulangkahkan kaki menuju ruangan itu.

"_Hime_…?" ucapku pelan untuk memanggilnya.

**Deg.**

_Oh, Shit_! Aku merasakan detak jantungku terhenti sejenak kemudian tiba-tiba kembali terpacu dengan cepatnya. Berdetak menggila.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakangiku dengan hanya mengenakan rok SMA-nya dan bra berwarna ungu muda lembut. Kulit putih mulusnya terlihat jelas. Dia berdiri diam sambil memeluk salah satu kemejaku yang tergantung, wajahnya terbenam sepenuhnya pada kemeja sialan itu.

Tunggu! Apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu? Apa dia sedang menciumi kemejaku?

Entah bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini ketika menyaksikan itu. Antara senang karena menyadari benda milikku lah yang tengah dipelukkan dengan mesra dan sekaligus merasa kesal ketika membayangkan kemeja sialan itu mendominasi wajah mulus Hinata yang harusnya hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhnya.

"Hinata…" panggilku dengan pelan dan tak sadar.

Kulihat punggung gadis itu tersentak dan berbalik menghadapku, lalu kemudian dia terpekik ketika tatapan kami bertemu.

Dengan cepat ditariknya salah satu kemeja milikku yang tergantung di dekatnya dan dengan tergesa ditutupinya bagian atas tubuhnya. Cih! Itu tidak akan bisa menutupi apa yang sudah kulihat.

"_Ji… ji-san_!?" ucapnya dengan terbata dan wajah sepenuhnya memerah, "Se-sejak kapan di situ?"

Aku tidak menyahut sekaligus tak sedikitpun mengalihkan tatapanku dari manik matanya. Jarak kami tak begitu jauh, hanya beberapa meter. Dan jelas aku berniat memperpendek jarak itu.

Dengan pelan kulangkahkan kaki mendekatinya tanpa memutuskan kontak mata. Semakin dekat, maka semakin menggila pula jantungku berpesta pora. Aku bahkan tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain keinginan kuat untuk menyeret tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar itu ke tempat tidurku secepatnya.

"_Ji-san_?"

Manik itu menatapku. Lavender pucat itu seakan mengirimkan lambaian sendu untuk segera menipiskan jarak tubuhku dengan pemiliknya. Dan lagi-lagi. Kembali Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, yang demi apapun dalam sekejam langsung memancing emosiku. Brengsek sekali gigi-gigi sialan itu berani menggigit sesuatu yang hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya.

Akhirnya, entah bagaimana awalnya. Tiba-tiba kurasakan benda mungil penuh kehangatan itu sudah menempel dengan bibirku. Lumatan tak terkendali mulai menguasai bibir lembut itu. Masing-masing tanganku menyambar tengkuk dan pinggang ramping gadis itu dengan posesif. Dengan mengabaikan rontaan kedua tangan mungilnya, sebelah tanganku bahkan semakin menarik tengkuknya dan menekan kepalanya ke arahku agar bibir kami terus terpaut.

Hanya beberapa gigitan, tentu bukan masalah. Dan itu akan memuaskanku, kan?

"Aaakh!"

Tidak ada yang kupikirkan selain bibir Hinata saat ini. Benda sialan… Aku benar-benar ingin…

"Hmmff…!"

Memakannya.

"Na-Naru…"

Melumatnya.

"… _ji… san_!?"

Menghisapnya.

"A-ah, hent—hmmfff!"

Menjilatnya.

"Uhhmmfff!"

Menelusurinya dengan lidahku. Dan…

**Tes.**

Apa ini? Kenapa pipiku ikut basah?

Dengan setengah hati akhirnya kuakhiri ciuman itu dan sedikit kesal kujauhkan wajahku sedikit dari wajah Hinata.

**Deg.**

Oh, tidak!

Aku melihatnya. Aliran air mata itu terpampang jelas di pipi meronanya dilengkapi dengan tampilan bibir yang membengkak. Aku juga bisa melihat bekas memerah di lengan bagian atas gadis itu, dan sepertinya itu berbentuk telapak tangan. Aku bahkan tak ingat kalau tadi telah mencengkeram lengannya. Matilah kau, Naruto!

"Hinata… maaf, aku…"

Hinata menundukkan kepala menghindari tatapanku. Dengan cepat segera kuraih tubuhnya dan membawanya ke dalam rengkuhan. _Damn_! Tubuh gadis itu bergetar diiringi isakan kecil dari mulutnya. Astaga! Apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Maafkan _ji-san_, Hinata." Semakin kubenamkan wajahnya di dadaku sembari berusaha mengelus helaian rambutnya dengan lembut, "Aku…" aku menghela nafas, "_Ji-san_ terbawa suasana. Tidak bermaksud menyakitimu."

Tak ada respon. Bahkan dia tak membalas pelukanku.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Benar-benar tindakan yang buruk. Aku mengacaukannya. Jelas dia ketakutan dengan sikap agresif-ku yang muncul tanpa aba-aba. Tentu tak bisa menyalahkan kondisinya yang tiba-tiba memancing hasratku. Disini akulah orang dewasanya, harusnya aku bisa bersabar dan mengontrol gairahku lebih keras lagi. Apa sekarang dia membenciku? Takut padaku?

"Hinata?" sekali lagi aku memanggilnya. Ingin memastikan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. "Maafkan _ji-san_…" perlahan kutundukkan kepala dan kukecup puncak kepalanya dalam diam. Kueratkan pelukan sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan dan menjauhi tubuhnya.

"Baiklah." Kuambil sehelai kaos terdekat yang bisa kujangkau dari rak pakaian. "Pakai ini. Kutunggu di luar. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang kalau kau memang tidak ingin melanjutkan malam malam di sini. Mungkin kau butuh…."

Aku tak melanjutkan kalimatku dan memilih berbalik lalu berjalan ke arah pintu _walk in closet _dalam keadaan sedikit linglung. Tapi tentu aku harus memberinya waktu menenangkan diri sebentar. Sambil terus berusaha menekan berbagai macam gejolak agar dia tak semakin membenciku. Aku bahkan mengepalkan tangan sekuat tenaga agar tak berbalik dan kembali menariknya dalam pelukanku.

Tenang sedikit. Bersabar seperti yang sudah-sudah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Meskipun sedikit ketakutan mulai mengiringi langkahku yang hampir mencapai pintu. Takut dia akan menjauhiku.

"_Oji-san…_!"

Tanganku sudah terangkat untuk mendorong pintu ketika sepasang lengan mungil itu memeluk pinggangku dari belakang dengan erat.

"Tidak… tidak mau!" Kurasakan kepala Hinata menempel di punggungku. Dan sialnya, tempelan itu beriringan dengan dua benda kenyal miliknya yang ikut mendempet punggungku dengan hangat. _Oh crap!_

"Hinata?"

"A-aku tidak mau pulang!"

Aku berusaha membalikkan tubuh tapi kembali pelukan itu mengerat untuk menghalangiku memandang wajahnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

**Deg.**

Seketika aku terbelalak mendengar kalimat itu. "Ap—"

"Aku menginginkan _oji-san_!"

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

_**Konflik? Orang ketiga**__? Saya sebenernya nggak suka konflik__ (belum lihai bikin ginian)__, dan nggak demen __orang ketiga__._

_**Fic ini lama update dibanding fic saya yang lain? **__yah, salahkanlah imajinasi gaje saya yang terbatas dan suka kemana-mana, maaf._

_**Development romance?**__ Apa beberapa scene di chap ini sudah termasuk?_

_**Takut kritik jadi flame?**__ Ahaha... flame aja nggak papa, itu kan hak readers*saya cuek__*_

_**Lemonnya biasa dan kurang manis? **Fokus saya adalah hubungan __romance__ NaruHina, jangan mengharapkan yang kecut-kecut di fic ini, he, saya nggak terlalu bisa bikin__ scene itu__, maaf._

* * *

_**Special thanks**__**:**_

**saitou-senichi, Dark Namikaze Ryu, minyak tanah, Guest1, DefenderNHL, YonaNobunaga, amexki chan, dylanNHL, nanaleo099, opekzeyzu, tamu, 2nd silend reader, Ayzhar, lactobacilluss, Rechi, ardianto-jo, bohdong-palacio, livylaval, My silent, Zaoldyeck13, anna-fitry, Durara, kurama no yokay, Hyde'riku, kirei-neko, chan, Itanatsu, NamikazeAREZZ, K, Guest2, zoccshan, KandaNHL-desu, Guest3, kecup, astia morichan, miau, Neko Twins Kagamine, anita-indah777, vinara 28, Mangekyoo JumawanBluez, Guest4, BommiePark24, MORPH, utsukushi hana-chan, Akira-chan, kensuchan, narutouzumaki-un24, Soputan, Yami naruto, Chimunk-NHL, Keita Namikaze, Fii san, Bunshin Anugrah ET, Blue-senpai, Akasuna 'D' Raga, pornatachiharu, Po, gee, alluka-chan, Guest5, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Guest6 ,rambu no baka, mimi1998, Ome Mr Panda, narnialow2003, NatsumeAoi, and _silent readers_.**

_._

_._

_._

_**Thank **__**yo**__**u for reading**_

_**Mind to review, please!?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Setelah saya cek berulang-ulang, ternyata di fic ini saya sungguh keterlaluan membuat karakter Hinata yang sedikit terlihat er—gampangan? Jujur, saya merasa miris dan marah ketika menyadarinya. Saya penggemar Hinata. Tapi entah apa yang ada dikhayalan sewaktu menulis fic ini, maklum saya author baru, dan pairing ini juga yang pertama buat saya. Untuk itu, saya meminta maaf kepada sesama pencinta Hinata Hyuuga yang kebetulan membaca fic ini. Seiring waktu, saya akan berusaha mencoba merubah karakter Hime yang disesuaikan dengan jalan cerita—ini kalau berhasil—meskipun mungkin di chap ini masih terlihat seperti sebelumnya._

_Semoga masih berkenan membaca…_

* * *

**NARUTO** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Oji-san, I Love You** © **ookami**

_**Warning!**__ Rate M, AU, __Out of Character__, typo(s), __Drama__, etc *__**standard applied**__*_

Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Hatake = 27 tahun

Hinata Hyuuga = 15 tahun

Ino Yamanaka = 16 tahun

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Aku menginginkanmu!"

"Hinata!?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, _oji-san_!"

Brengsek!

Benar-benar sialan gadis ini! Apa dia tahu apa yang baru saja diucapkannya? Apa dia mengerti bahwa hanya dengan kalimat pendek itu berhasil mengganti rasa cemasku akan ketakutannya beberapa saat lalu dan berubah menjadi hal gila yang membuat mataku berkilat gairah. Apa dia paham bahwa hanya dengan kalimat sialan itu terpaksa membuatku memperlihatkan padanya betapa kekuatan fisik laki-laki jauh berbeda dari perempuan.

Dengan hentakan keras kubalikkan badan untuk membenturkan tubuhnya ke pintu. Kilatan hasrat benar-benar menguasai penglihatanku, membentuk kabut gairah. Suara pekikannya mendominasi kesadaranku, memancing bibirku untuk menutup akses keluarnya alunan itu.

Aku bahkan tak peduli dengan cengkeraman kedua tangannya pada kemejaku yang sepertinya mencoba mengingatkan akan sesuatu yang bernama pelan-pelan atau hati-hati atau sabar atau apalah hal brengsek semacam itu untuk menghentikan kebrutalanku melumat bibirnya.

Jangan menyalahkanku. Kau memancingku, gadis sialan!

Dengan terus mendesakkan tubuhnya di pintu, kurambatkan sebelah tangan untuk menelusuri paha mulusnya, menelusup dibalik roknya, membelai pantat kencangnya, dan mencengkeramnya penuh penghayatan sampai bibir mungil yang tengah kulumat itu mengerang dengan indahnya, membuat seluruh indraku semakin bergairah ketika mendengar suara itu.

Aku menggigitnya sekarang. Bibir bawah sialannya. Yang beberapa waktu lalu membuatku frustasi setengah mati. Dan apa peduliku ketika kembali mendengar pekikannya saat gigiku menarik pelan benda bengkak itu.

"Kau yang memulainya, Hinata." Bisikku disela ciuman kami. "Jadi… jangan coba menghentikanku."

"_Ji… san_…"

Aku mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat dan mengaitkan kedua tungkainya di pinggangku sembari menelusurkan bibirku di lehernya. "Kau menginginkanku? Benar, kan? Hmm?"

Kuciumi lehernya dengan rakus, kunaikkan bibir untuk mengigit telinganya sembari menjilati dan melumurinya dengan air ludahku. Dan dimulailah desahan itu. Sungguh gila. Mendengarnya membuatku semakin gelap mata.

"_Ji-san_… aakhh…"

Bagus. Teruslah mendesah. Buatlah aku semakin menggila dan menghancurkan pertahanan diri sialan ini. Persetan dengan sikap berhati-hati. Dan omong kosong dengan rencana untuk pelan-pelan dan bersabar.

Aku sudah pernah memilikinya sekali. Dan untuk kali ini tak masalah, kan? Hanya permainannya saja yang diubah. Aku tidak akan bermain aman lagi. Aku akan melakukan aturan yang biasa kupakai ketika ingin menuntaskan hasrat . Tapi tentu kali ini spesial. Hinata akan bersamaku. Dia akan memuaskanku. Sekali lagi kuingatkan. Jangan salahkan aku. Dia yang meminta. Aku hanya memenuhi keinginannya.

"_Oji-san_..." Hinata meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku sambil berusaha mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah-engah, "A-aku…"

"Kenapa, sayang?" aku kembali membisikinya sambil terus menggerakkan tangan membelai bongkahan dadanya yang masih tertutupi bra berwarna lavender muda. "Peluk aku, Hinata…" Tanpa meminta jawaban darinya, segera kulumat lagi bibirnya dengan tergesa. Tak menyia-nyiakan celah bibirnya yang terbuka. Kugerakkan lidah untuk mengecap keseluruhan isi mulutnya. Membelai lidahnya, mengajak untuk saling bercengkerama.

Dan betapa terlonjaknya aku ketika menyadari Hinata memenuhi permintaanku. Dengan pelan dikalungkannya kedua lengan di leherku. Semakin melekatkan tubuh kami dan menyentuhkan dua benda indah di dadanya ke kulitku. _Shit_! Aku tersadar akan sesuatu yang semakin mengeras di bagian bawah tubuhku.

Kembali dengan bergerak cepat, kuraih gagang pintu dengan sebelah tangan masih memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tengah kugendong. Aku bahkan tak membiarkan bibir kami terpisah ketika kulangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tidur.

Kerebahkan dia dengan pelan, kemudian merangkak di atasnya. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di samping tubuhnya, menjaganya, mendominasinya. Perlahan Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya untuk balik menatapku yang tengah memperhatikan wajah memerahnya dengan intens. Nafas kami terengah, aku bahkan bisa melihat dadanya yang tengah naik turun menggoda.

Ingin rasanya segera kulumat lagi bibir bengkaknya itu. Tapi kuurungkan ketika melihat mata sayunya menatapku dengan pandangan yang er—bolehkah kusebut itu dengan kata mendamba?

Ya. Dia menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Bahkan dengan pelan dia pun mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih wajahku. Untuk pertama kalinya dia meneliti wajahku dengan kedua jemarinya. Aku bahkan terpejam ketika merasakan sensasi benda lembut itu membelai keseluruhan kulitku.

Dan ketika jemari itu berhenti di bibirku, tanpa membuang waktu kuciumi jarinya, kutatap matanya mencari penolakan. Memperjelas sekali lagi, apakah ini boleh dilanjutkan atau tidak. Tapi yang kudapati adalah senyum tipis yang sangat kontras dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, _ji-san_…" ucapnya dalam desahan halus, "Sungguh…"

Aku tersentak dan kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Tentu itu tidak mendinginkan hasratku. Yang ada kalimat itu malah semakin membuatku terbakar dalam gairah dan kebahagiaan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Dengan seringai kemenangan yang tak lagi bisa kusembunyikan, segera kuraih tengkuknya untuk kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Melumatnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kembali menggigit dan menjilatinya penuh pendambaan. Oh Hinata-ku… Betapa gilanya aku saat ini karenamu…

.

.

.

.

"Naru…"

"Sebentar, sayang… aku akan membuatmu lebih panas lagi." Ucapku dengan nakal ketika mendengar panggilan darinya yang kupastikan diucapkannya dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Hinata meremas rambutku ketika bibirku mulai menciumi bagian pangkalnya, rok dan segala atribut miliknya sudah kulempar entah kemana. Aku bahkan sekarang sama bugilnya dengan dirinya. Aku mengangkat lututnya tinggi-tinggi dan semakin melebarkan selangkangannya.

"_Ji-san_… a-aku malu…" ucapnya lirih.

Aku tersenyum dan merangkak lagi mendekati wajahnya. Kugenggam kedua tangannya sambil mengecup singkat bibirnya. Kembali menyakinkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja seperti sebelumnya.

"Hinata, kau cantik. Apa yang membuatmu malu sedangkan kau sudah menjadi milikku?" ucapku pelan di depan wajahnya, "Aku sudah melihat semuanya. Dan haruskah kau menghalangiku untuk merasakannya lagi? Hmm?"

Merona. Merona. Dan merona lagi. Benar-benar membuatku kepayang.

"Bantu aku menenangkannya." Lanjutku lagi sambil berusaha menarik perhatiannya agar terfokus pada sesuatu di bagian bawah tubuhku yang terus menegang, menuntut untuk segera dipuaskan.

Hinata terpana sejenak, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap terlihat gugup, tapi kemudian dengan pelan dianggukkannya kepala tanda mengerti. Lalu dengan tercekat kembali kukecup singkat bibir mungilnya sebelum kuarahkan kejantananku yang sudah terselimut pengaman ke arah pangkalnya. Jantungku berdebar, kupikir dia juga sama. Perlahan… Hinata tersentak ketika kudorong milikku masuk ke tubuhnya.

Tentu dia meringis kesakitan, mengingat bahwa baru beberapa hari lalu keperawanannya menghilang. Tentu kondisinya belum terbiasa dengan klaim yang kuberikan.

"Maaf, _hime_… aku akan pelan-pelan." Aku mengumpat dalam hati setelah mengatakan itu. Nyatanya, Hinata semakin meringis ketika secara tak sengaja kugerakkan milikku di miliknya yang—demi _Kamisama_—sangat sempit menjepit milikku. Kejantananku terdesak, dan artinya sangat kecil kemungkinan dia tidak kesakitan ketika milikku kudorong keluar masuk.

Namun demikian, ditengah ringisannya, Hinata tak mengucapkan kata apapun untuk menghentikanku. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya ketika gerakanku melaju semakin kencang di atasnya. Tubuh kami penuh keringat meskipun pendingin ruangan tetap bekerja.

"Hinata…" Aku tak bisa menahan desahanku ketika dihantam kenikmatan itu, "Sebentar lagi sayang… sebentar lagi." Aku mulai bergumam dengan tak jelas disela lumatan bibirku di bibirnya. Semakin kencang tubuhku, maka semakin keras pula erangan Hinata di bawahku. Hinata benar-benar manis. Sangat polos. Dia sama sekali tak menahan desahannya. Dia memanggil-manggil namaku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia menangis, tapi kupastikan itu karena dia tak kuat menahan kenikmatan yang dia terima dar hujamanku di dalam tubuhnya. Dia memelukku erat, mencengkeram bahuku dengan kukunya dan mengejang di bawahku.

Sialan! Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Biarkan aku terus merasakan kenikmatan ini. Biarkan aku terus menguasainya. Yang demi apapun, benar-benar berhasil membuatku merasakan kegilaan untuk pertama kalinya…

.

.

.

.

Tepat setelah aku meletakkan kedua piring berisi spageti di meja ruang TV, Hinata muncul dihadapanku dengan wajah tertunduk malu. Dia berdiri bertelanjang kaki hanya dengan mengenakan kemeja yang kugunakan sebelumnya dan tampilan rambut agal acak-acakan sehabis bangun tidur. Aku sendiri hanya mengenakan celana rumah dan kaos yang sebelumnya kusodorkan padanya beberapa jam lalu. Jadi, intinya kami bertukar pakaian.

Sulit bagiku untuk menahan tawa ketika melihat wajah canggungnya. Tapi dengan senang hati kuraih tangannya mengajak duduk bersamaku di sofa untuk menyantap makan malam kami yang terlampau tengah malam untuk dinikmati.

Aku terbangun saat jam menunjukkan pukul 11 malam, teringat bahwa aku dan Hinata belum mengisi perut kami dengan apapun selain _ice cream_ sejak tadi sore, maka dengan terpaksa kugerakkan tubuh untuk kembali menyiapkan bahan dan memasak makan malam. Hinata perlu itu, tentu saja.

"Aku baru saja ingin membangunkanmu," ucapku sambil menyodorkan piringnya, "Terbangun sendiri?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk dan memfokuskan diri pada isi piring di pangkuannya.

"_Oji-san_ tidak ada."

"Eh?" Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan lirihnya. Seandainya aku tak berdekatan dengannya mungkin aku takkan bisa mendengar.

"_Oji-san_ tidak ada. Jadi aku terbangun." Ucapnya lagi lebih kencang, tapi masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Aku terdiam sesaat. Kemudian tertawa senang ketika menyadari maksud dari pengaduannya. Kuletakkan piringku dan kuraih tubuhnya dari samping. Kuposisikan daguku tepat di atas kepala mungilnya.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, Hinata." Ucapku dengan nada menenangkan bercampur senang, "Bukankah sebelum ini Naru-jisan sudah berjanji tidak akan jauh-jauh darimu."

Kurasakan dia membalas pelukanku dengan malu-malu dan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya di sebelah pundakku.

"Aku sayang _ji-san_…" ucapnya lirih.

Sudah berapa banyak kebahagian yang kuterima hari ini? Harus bagaimana kukendalikan diri agar tidak menyeringai layaknya orang gila seperti ini?

Hanya kalimat pendek itu. Hanya beberapa kata. Sanggup membuatku melayang dan pening di kepala secara bersamaan akibat kepayang yang melandaku bertubi-tubi. Dan sumbernya adalah gadis Hyuuga ini. Benar-benar gadis penyihir! Mantra apa yang digunakannya sampai membuatku seperti ini?

"Aku tahu…" kugerakkan bibirku untuk mengecup pelipisnya dengan sayang, "_Oji-san_ juga sayang padamu," kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh hangatnya, "Sangat…"

.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sasuke menatap sahabat kecilnya dengan wajah datar. Heran juga dia kenapa sampai bisa bersahabat kental dengan makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Dari dulu ada yang ingin sekali kutanyakan."

Naruto dan Shikamaru yang tengah menikmati minuman memalingkan kepala ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang sejak setengah jam lalu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Apa?" Naruto menatap heran.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lulus kuliah dengan nilai cumlaude di luarnegeri menggunakan otak udang seperti itu, _dobe_?"

Mendengar itu Shikamaru hanya mendengus dan kembali mengangkat gelasnya dengan malas. Sedangkan Naruto sudah mengerutkan keningnya tanda jengkel dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Brengsek kau, _teme_! Merusak _mood_-ku saja."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tak peduli.

"Ditambah lagi bisa menjalankan perusahaan hampir dipuncak tertinggi," Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sungguh keajaiban."

"Kalian—" Naruto benar-benar jengkel sekarang, "Aku meminta bertemu bukan untuk membahas kuliahku, tapi Hinata."

"Itu dia!" Sasuke memulai hobinya, mencerca Naruto. "Kau ini bukan anak remaja lagi, menangani gadis kecil begitu saja harus melibatkan kami."

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya meminta pendapat kalian. Apalagi kau, _teme_! Kau akan segera menikah, artinya kau berada setingkat di atasku kalau masalah beginian. Sial! Aku bahkan kesal mengakuinya."

"Masalahmu ini gampang saja sebenarnya," Shikamaru menyela pembicaraan yang menurutnya semakin melenceng dan membuang waktunya, "Tinggal bilang saja dengan Hiashi kalau kau menginginkan putrinya. _Done_."

Mendengar itu, seketika kepala Naruto dan Sasuke berpaling ke arah Shikamaru secara bersamaan, tentu dengan ekspresi berbeda. Naruto dengan wajah kesal, Sasuke dengan wajah bosan.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru dengan cueknya.

"Kau pikir semudah membeli rusa di peternakan ayahmu?" sahut Naruto dengan jengkel, "Itu bahkan jauh lebih sulit daripada meminta izin kepada ibuku untuk membawa wanita penghibur ke rumah."

Shikamaru hanya mengerutkan kening mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak mengenal Hyuuga dengan baik, Shika." Sasuke menyela, merasa harus menjelaskan kepada temannya itu, "Berbisnis dengannya pun harus penuh kehati-hatian kalau tidak ingin didominasi para Hyuuga."

"Cih! Maksudmu dia lebih mengerikan dari ayahmu, begitu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan. Dia hanya kelebihan _protect_ terhadap sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya. Dan tentu saja putrinya di urutan teratas dalam hal ini."

"Dia tidak akan membiarkanku memiliki Hinata sampai dia sendiri yang menentukan kapan itu boleh terjadi." Lanjut Naruto menambahkan penjelasan Sasuke.

"Kalau itu artinya harus menunggunya sampai dewasa dulu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya? Malah mencari mati begini. Merepotkan."

"Sialan kau, Shika! Lihat saja kalau nanti kau punya wanita sendiri. Apa masih bisa kau mengucapkan kalimat itu!?"

Sasuke mendengus, seakan mendukung kalimat Naruto.

"Apa kaitannya?"

"Lihat si brengsek ini, Sasuke! Masih saja dia bertanya." Jawab Naruto dengan frustasinya, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan tahan lama-lama berjauhan darinya. _Kamisama_! Kita bukan lagi pemuda labil yang bisa melampiaskannya dengan siapa saja. Cukup! Aku tidak mau lagi seperti itu. Bagiku, hanya ada Hinata sekarang, tidak mau yang lain. Tapi aku juga tidak mau terus-menerus menahan perasaanku, terlebih lagi hasrat sialan ini. Aargh! Kau tidak tahu saja betapa menggilanya aku sebelum ini."

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk-angguk bosan melihat kehisterisan Naruto, "Ya, ya, aku tahu itu. Turunkan nada suaramu sebelum kita diusir dari bar ini."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sudah begini?"

Naruto mengurut pelipisnya perlahan, "Hinata bilang ayahnya tidak mengijinkannya memiliki pacar selama masih sekolah."

"Kalian bahkan melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar pacaran, _dobe_." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Diam kau, _teme_! Celetukanmu sama sekali tidak membantu," sahut Naruto, "Mungkin harus seperti ini dulu sementara waktu kalau tidak ingin si tua Hiashi itu menjauhkanku dari Hinata."

"_Backstreet_, maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sambil menyeringai, "Bukannya itu yang disebut kelakuan remaja labil, _dobe_?"

Naruto mendelik jengkel pada lelaki Uchiha itu, "Memang kau punya saran lain selain menyuruhku menjauhi Hinata?"

"Kau bisa melawan Hiashi secara frontal, kalau mau." Shikamaru yang menjawab.

"Dan membuat Hinata membenciku karena menyakiti ayah tersayangnya? Aku bahkan belum bisa meyakinkannya untuk memilihku kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya, "Kalau begitu selamat melakoni drama remajamu, _dobe_!" ucapnya sambil mengangkat cangkir minumannya ke arah Shikamaru untuk bersulang.

"Dan kami akan bersedia menontonnya dengan gratis," sahut Shikamaru sambil menyambut ajakan Sasuke untuk merayakan kesenangan mereka melihat wajah frustasi Naruto.

"Brengsek!" umpat Naruto sambil menenggak minumannya dengan kasar, sadar tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain membiarkan sahabat-sahabatnya mengejek lalu fokus pada hal yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata, sambil terus berharap semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana.

"Berdoa saja supaya si Sadako tidak kembali dalam waktu dekat." celetuk Sasuke.

"Hyuuga Neji?" Naruto terperanjat ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir. Kalau yang satu itu kami pasti akan membantumu menyingkirkannya," sela Shikamaru dengan nada bosan. "Lalu minggu depan bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" sahut Naruto masih dengan nada kejengkelan.

"Sepupumu." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Ck! Sialan kau, _dobe_! Kenapa harus melibatku?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah kembali datar penuh aura gelap.

"Tolonglah, _teme_! Hanya kali ini. Kupastikan dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi setelah ini. Benarkan, Shika?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan bosan. "Mungkin. Merepotkan saja adikmu itu."

Untuk pertamakalinya dalam malam ini Naruto terkekeh ketika mendengar gerutuan Shikamaru, "Meskipun begitu, dia kesayanganku. Jadi, jangan berbuat yang berlebihan padanya."

"Cih!" Kedua sahabatnya hanya mendecih ketika mendengar peringatan Naruto. Seperti berpengaruh saja untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Ino harus menggambarkan perubahan ekspresinya saat ini? Baru beberapa saat lalu hatinya dipenuhi bunga-bunga kegembiraan penuh sukacita ketika mendapati sesosok lelaki yang kerapkali hadir di bunga tidurnya tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya di restoran ini.

Tapi semua itu berubah menjadi kedipan mata tanda ketidakpercayaan dikarenakan sesuatu yang tertampil dihadapannya. Belum sempat dia melakukan aksi '_selfie_ bersama idola' dalam pose mesra dengan Uchiha Sasuke—itulah rencana Ino meminta bertemu dengannya. Tapi semuanya itu keburu gagal ketika sesosok wanita muda berambut _brunette_ dengan mata hijau cemerlang mendatangi meja mereka, dan disambut Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis sembari mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di sampingnya.

Apa-apan ini? Ino tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa wanita itu adalah tunangan Sasuke. Cincinnya saja kelihatan dari tempat Ino duduk. Tapi yang tidak dimengertinya, bukannya ini hanya temu sapa antara dirinya dan Uchiha Sasuke saja? Apakah kakaknya tidak memberitahu lelaki itu kalau Ino hanya meminta bertemu berduaan saja?

"Ino?"

Ino tersentak ketika mendengar suara bariton Sasuke menyapanya. Dia menatap lelaki itu dengan ekspresi yang diusahakan setenang mungkin. "Ya, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke balas menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca, tapi kemudian menipiskan bibirnya sembari menghela kekasihnya untuk dikenalkan dengan Ino.

Tentu saja sebagai calon lady Yamanaka, Ino menyambut uluran tangan wanita itu dengan anggun dan ikut memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seramah mungkin, meskipun hatinya mulai menggelegak marah mendapati situasi yang tak sesuai rencana. Terlebih lagi, wanita saingannya itu—secara sepihak Ino menjadikannya rival—memang terlihat sangat cantik dan dewasa. Sialan! Ino bahkan mengumpat ketika mengakui itu.

"Jadi, apa keperluanmu ingin bertemu denganku?" Sasuke memang tak kenal sopan santun. Bahkan dengan gadis remaja yang manis seperti Ino saja dia tak sudi menggunakan teknik basa-basi. Seandainya gadis itu bukan Ino, mungkin sekarang dia sudah menangis sesegukan keluar restoran ketika mendapati nada dingin dari Sasuke.

Tapi bukan Ino namanya kalau tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Masih menggunakan kepercayaan diri tinggi, Ino berusaha memanipulasi keinginannya, "Begini, Sasuke-san. Aku sebenarnya ing—"

"Wah, kebetulan sekali!"

Ino tersentak ketika seorang lelaki yang lumayan familiar diingatannya sedang berdiri menjulang di samping meja mereka dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku.

"Ah, Shikamaru." Sasuke menyapa lelaki itu dengan santai dan mengabaikan wajah heran kekasihnya sekaligus wajah terkejut Ino. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "Makan."

"Mau bergabung?" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengabaikan ekspresi keengganan di wajah Ino, "Kami punya kursi kosong di sini."

"Tentu." Tanpa ditawari dua kali Shikamaru dengan seenaknya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berdampingan dengan Ino.

"Kau sendirian saja, Shikamaru-san?" Ino mendengar tunangan Sasuke bertanya kepada pria di sampingnya yang telah sukses membuatnya melupakan rentetan kalimat yang sebelumnya sudah disiapkannya untuk seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hm," Shikamaru hanya mengangguk dengan tampang bosan, "Kalian sedang kencan, ya?"

Kekasih Sasuke menunduk malu ketika mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru. Dan Ino mendelik tajam ketika melihatnya. Sialan! Sialan! Sialan! Wanita itu benar-benar terlihat manis bahkan diperilaku dewasanya. Ino jengkel melihat itu.

Dikala Ino sibuk dengan pikirannya, Sasuke malah memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, "Hampir bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi sepertinya Ino ada perlu denganku." Ucapnya sambil melirik ke arah gadis yang duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Shikamaru yang cepat tanggap mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke. Dia memalingkan wajah menatap gadis bersurai kuning yang tengah duduk dengan anggun di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang tampak sedikit datar tak terbaca.

"Adik Naruto?" Mendengar itu dengan enggan Ino menggerakkan kepalanya untuk balas memandang Shikamaru lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Nara-san."

"Aneh. Ada keperluan apa gadis kecil sepertimu dengan Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru sembari mengangkat alisnya, "Bukan meminta untuk dipacari juga, kan?"

Ino terbelalak mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru yang baginya terdengar sangat…

Brengsek! Pria itu…

.

.

.

.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Spesial thanks:**_

_**Kirei-neko, MAGENZ, narutouzumaki-un42, Niizuma Eiji, Yess lanjutkan, dylanNHL, re, Soputan, Ares, Amu B, Himelovers, Mizukage sama, 2nd silnet reader, Hideki Ryuga46, Ikanatsu, Kang Delis, Ninja DxD, Chimunk-NHL, Akichan, Red devils, MORPH, Zaoldyeck13, opek-zesyu, utsukushi hana-chan, Guest, Guest, bohdong-palacio, Jasmine DaisynoYuki, Manguni, Blue-Temple of The King, Tukang Sayur, Fii san, mizutori-san, kensuchan, Guest, My silent, CloverLeaf Ifa-chan, Zombie-NHL, Bunshin Anugrah ET, hinata-hiyuga34, chan, Lactobacilluss, uchihapachira, igniel-saikari, Inoue Kazeka, Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga, angkerss-a-lauch, Guest, Durara, K, YonaNobunaga, Dae Uchiha nonlogin, hyde'riku **__(terimakasih banyak atas review yang penuh informasi penting untuk fic ini, review lagi ya!?He…*saya ngerti bahasa daerah kamu*) __**and silent readers.**_

_**Adios…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Thank you for reading**_

_**Mind to review (again), please!?**_


End file.
